Blood in the Night
by redsandman99
Summary: AU. Adam finds Jeff dying in an alley and turns him into a vampire. But eternal life doesn't fix everything, and Adam finds himself fighting to help Jeff regain his sanity while trying to keep him away from the people who still want to hurt him.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff struggled to get back up to his feet. His body felt so weak and it hurt so bad that it made him want to throw up. Blood. He had lost a lot of blood. That was why his body was so weak. All the blood he had lost was either sticking to him or in giant puddles on the cement he was laying on. When he finally managed to get up to his feet, he only took one step before collapsing again. That made the pain flare up so bad that he burst into weak and exhausted tears. He had never hurt so badly than he was now, and he wished the pain would just go away.

_"Here pretty pretty. Come on pretty boy. Come play with me."_

Jeff whimpered and tried to crawl away from the voice that was only in his head now. Bad people had hurt him. Three men, one woman. They had tortured him for hours, laughing and having so much fun at it. But even though he tried as hard as he could, he could not remember what their faces looked like. He knew they didn't wear masks; he knew he had seen their faces. But when he tried to remember what they looked like, their faces were all black. Either he had blocked them out of his memory (which wouldn't be the first time he had done something like that. Just two years ago he had blocked out seeing who had killed his father), or they had done something to him to make sure he wouldn't remember what they looked like.

But even though he couldn't remember what they looked like, he remembered everything they had done to him. That was what he wished he could forget. The woman had scratched him repeatedly with her razor sharp nails, and she had burned him with fire and acid. The acid had hurt a lot worse than the fire, and she had only laughed at him when he had begged her to stop. The men had beat him with anything and everything they could get their hands on and then they had cut him up with knives, carving him up like a turkey for their own enjoyment.

_"So tight…he's a fucking virgin!"_

_"Wow, who would have guessed that? He looks like a little cockslut."_

_"Boss, can I have a turn soon?"_

_"You'll have your turn when I tell you that you can, you fucking putz!"_

Jeff sobbed softly. The men had also raped him so many times that he had lost count. They had torn him apart, bled him and degraded him to a level that he had never thought possible. Eventually his throat had gone completely raw from screaming, and he had just cried and tried to beg them to stop hurting him. They didn't though, and the only reason they hadn't killed him was because one of the men had seen something and took off after it. The others got caught up in the excitement and chased after him, leaving Jeff to die in a filthy alley. He wanted to get out of there because he was afraid that they would come back and hurt him again, but he didn't have enough strength to do it on his own. And now he didn't have his cell phone because the bad people destroyed it, so he couldn't call anyone he knew for help. He was all alone, just like he always was.

_Why does the universe hate me so much?_ he asked himself as he kept trying to crawl out of the alley. _Why do bad things always happen to me?_ Honestly, it had been like this since Matt had left him. His older brother had abandoned him five years ago, and the only thing that had been left behind was one letter. Matt had said in the letter that someone bad was after him and he needed to leave to keep Jeff and Gil safe. Jeff, who had only been twelve at the time, didn't understand that at all, and he felt completely abandoned by the older brother he had relied on his entire life.

Jeff groaned and stopped trying to crawl away. As afraid as he was of the people who had hurt him, he just didn't have the strength to keep trying to get away. Breathing heavily, he laid his head down on the ground. The ground below him was filthy and disgusting, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Maybe he would get lucky for once and die before the bad people came back to hurt him again. It wasn't like anyone would miss him anyway. Matt was gone, his parents were dead and he didn't really have any friends. He was all alone in life, so it was rather poetic that he died alone too. _God please, just let me die before the bad people come back. I don't want them to hurt me again. God…so tired…of the pain…can't take it…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam had always loved the night. When he had been human, he used to spend hours just staring up at the stars, enjoying the peace the darkness brought him. And once he had been turned into a vampire, he had been sentenced to stay in the night forever, which had been just fine with him. It wasn't like the sun had done him any favors in the first place.

"Fuck, we need to get back to the house," Jay said. He had been Adam's best friend when they had been alive, and they had remained that way once they had become part of the undead. "Trish was creeping me out earlier by saying all kinds of shit."

Adam raised his eyebrows. Jay getting creeped out by something wasn't unusual. The guy wasn't exactly the bravest son of a bitch in the world. One would think that being something that was usually only seen in horror movies would give the guy a stronger constitution than that, but then again, Jay had always different. "Did she have a vision or something?"

"Yeah. She said something about a war coming and nobody's safe and shit like that. It was all just flashes, so she couldn't give us anything more to go on."

That wasn't unusual. Trish's psychic abilities were limited to visions that were brief, cryptic flashes. Adam had told her several times she needed to try to upgrade them, but then she got all defensive and pissy at him, so he started just leaving the subject alone. The woman was fucking scary when she was angry, and when she got angry, Amy got mad too, and then he usually found himself trying to hide behind Gangrel, pleading with his sire to make the two crazy bitches leave him alone.

"Do you think the others ate yet?" Adam asked, pulling himself out of his own thoughts. "Your dumbass mate gets to be a real jackass when he misses a meal."

Jay glared at him. "Don't you be insulting my Chris! You're just jealous because _you_ don't have a mate."

Adam rolled his eyes. He hated it when Jay got on this subject. "Why do you have to talk about this? Gangrel doesn't have a--"

"Oh he does too!" Jay insisted. "He and Luna are an item, even though they aren't always together. _You're_ the one in our group that's all alone."

Adam groaned. "Why do you have to say it like that? I'm a 330 year old vampire but you make me feel like a loser teenager who can't get a date."

"Maybe it's because you're a loser 330 year old vampire who can't get a date," Jay said innocently.

Adam glared at him.

Jay sighed with an unneeded breath. "Okay, one of these days, you're going to look back on that comment and laugh."

Adam sincerely doubted that, but he didn't get a chance to express that feeling. An overpowering smell made him stop right where he was. It was a combination of blood, fear and death. Somebody was dying in the nearby alley.

Jay stopped walking too. "Dude, do you smell that?"

Adam just walked into the dark alley, trusting Jay to follow him. It didn't take him long to see the person he had smelled. A teenaged boy was naked on the ground, bleeding from different places on his body (including some that was trickling down his thighs). His back and chest were covered in painful looking burns. Someone had tortured the hell out of this boy.

"Fucking hell," Jay muttered. "That's just sick."

Adam agreed with that statement. Even though he killed people to survive, he had never been one to torture any of his victims. "His pulse is getting weaker," he said as he carefully cradled the boy's head in his arms. "We need to do something."

Jay shook his head. "He'll be dead before we ever get him to a hospital. He's got maybe like a minute or two tops."

Adam knew that was true. That was why his current plan didn't involve a hospital. For some reason, he felt a connection with this dying boy and he couldn't let the kid just stay dead. He had to give the boy a second chance.

The boy slowly opened his eyes. He flinched when he saw Adam. "No…please don't…don't hurt me…"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Adam assured him. "My name's Adam and I'm going to save you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Jeff," the boy said. He started fading out again. "Don't want to…I can't…it hurts…"

Adam knew he didn't have any more time to waste. He carefully turned Jeff's head to the side, exposing his neck. He was going to have to remember to very careful. Jeff had lost a lot of blood, so Adam couldn't drink too much of what was left because then Jeff would just die. Inching his face closer and closer to Jeff's jugular, he let his face morph into his vampire visage: yellow eyes, sharp pointy fangs, raised cheekbones and a scrunched up brow that made his face look a lot more hollow than it actually was. He heard Jay mutter something under his breath, but he hadn't been listening close enough to catch what had been said. It didn't matter anyway. He was going to do this whether Jay liked it or not.

Jeff let out a whimper of pain as Adam's fangs pierced his neck, but that was all he was able to do. Adam drank very little, almost not wanting to stop because Jeff was just about the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. But he did stop long enough to cut open his own arm with one of his fangs. "Drink," he told Jeff as he held his arm up to the dying boy's mouth. "Come on, drink for me."

Jeff drank, whimpering as he did so but not stopping until Adam took his arm away. Adam morphed back into his human face and then scooped Jeff up into his arms as he got to his feet. He could hear Jeff take his last breath and the countdown was officially on. They had twenty four hours before Jeff rose again. "Come on," he said to Jay. "Let's get him home. I'm sure the others are waiting for us by now."


	2. Chapter 2

"They should have been back my now," Gangrel said. He was pacing back and forth across the living room. "Where the fuck did they run off to?"

Trish shrugged. She, Amy and Chris were sitting on the couch, watching her sire wear out the floor. They were all waiting for Adam and Jay to return. Normally Gangrel didn't start getting pissy about them not all coming back or not calling to say where they were until nearly sunrise, but he had been completely on edge for the last week or two. The werewolves, who were the vampires' natural enemy, were up to something, or at least that was the word that was spreading across the vampire population. And contrary to popular belief, they didn't just turn to wolf form the night of the full moon; they also turned the night before and the night after. The night of the full moon was just when they were the strongest. But there were a few that had control of their inner wolf and they could transform just about any time they felt like it. And those were the ones who were usually completely dangerous, and they were the ones who really wanted the vampires to die. Add in the fact that the Ministry of Darkness was expanding and the demon hunters were killing vampires and demons at an alarming rate and it was a recipe for all out warfare.

Now Trish and Amy at least had the sense to keep their mouths shut. They knew Gangrel could get a bit testy when he was in this kind of mood. Of course that meant Chris had to go and open his big stupid mouth. "Take a chill pill Grel," he said nonchalantly. "Adam and Jay are going to be fine. They're big boys who can take care of themselves."

Gangrel stopped in his tracks. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" he asked.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I don't always listen to you when you talk."

Trish rolled her eyes. For a vampire who was just over two hundred years old, he seemed more like a stupid teenager.

Amy smacked Chris on the back of the head. "I know this might be hard for you to do, but I think it's time for you to shut your mouth. Gangrel is not in the mood to hear it."

Trish nodded in agreement as she snuggled up the mate she had made herself 128 years ago. "Yeah, really Jericho. Gangrel is not above smacking you."

Chris pouted. "Oh come on! I just want to help him get his panties out of a bunch. It's not like I'm doing anything bad."

Gangrel rolled his eyes and began pacing again. "Usually you just speaking is grounds enough for something bad."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Trish patted him on the shoulder and went back to watching Gangrel. She was starting to think about suggesting that they all go back to Europe until things cooled down here in America. Maybe then he wouldn't be on edge constantly. Of course there was no guarantee that things were any better halfway across the world. The visions she had been getting pointed to all out chaos and destruction coming from all sides. _Oh it's the end of the world as we know it…but I don't feel fine and I'm going to stake Jay for getting that song stuck in my head._

About five minutes later, Adam and Jay came in the front door. And to everyone's shock, Adam was carrying the body of a naked teenager with him. "Wow, is this what it looks like?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Can it Jerky," Adam snapped as he immediately went upstairs.

Gangrel looked at Jay. "Can you explain that please?"

Jay nodded. "We found the kid like that in an alley. He was dying and Adam turned him."

Trish's jaw dropped. Adam turned someone into a vampire? He had never done that before. She got off the couch and went upstairs, the others following closely behind her. "Adam?" she called out. "You want to talk to us buddy?"

They all found Adam in his room. He had set the boy down on the bed and he was rummaging through his closet for clothes. "His name's Jeff," he said, not really talking to one person in particular. "Someone fucking tortured him and left him to die in a filthy alley. I couldn't just leave him there. I had to do something."

Trish walked over to the bed and examined Jeff closely. He looked so peaceful at the moment, the marks on his body told the story of whatever horror he had gone through before he died. "Oh poor baby," she said softly. She looked back at Amy. "Honey can you go get a wet rag and some bandages? We should get the blood off him and cover up his wounds before we get him dressed."

Amy nodded. "Sure."

Gangrel looked back and forth between Adam and Jeff. He had the look on his face that never really led to anything good.

Adam immediately recognized that look. "What?" he demanded to know. "Why the hell are you giving me that look?"

Gangrel just shook his head. "You're not going to want to hear it."

"Yes I do. Just tell me what the hell is wrong now?"

"Well…even though we see the marks of what he went through, there's no telling just how traumatic he found it. And sometimes, when people like him get turned…well they usually turn out nuts," Gangrel said slowly. "I've met my share of truly insane vampires, and all of them were tortured right before they got sired."

Adam bit his lip and looked at Jeff before shaking his head. "No, that's not going to happen to Jeff."

"This is not something you can just decide for yourself," Gangrel insisted. "I know you were trying to save this boy, but--"

"There's no buts about it!" Adam snapped. He grabbed the rag and bandages from Amy, who had just returned. "If he wakes up crazy, I'll find a way to fix him. You got it?"

Gangrel studied Adam carefully before nodding and backing up. Trish knew that Gangrel was only trying to warn his childe of a very ugly possibility. Back in 1787, when she had been human, her family thought her and her sister Taylor were witches because they both had visions. And even though this was long after the Salem witch trials, the town quickly started becoming paranoid and they were tortured by the town officials in an attempt to find out if there were any more witches. Gangrel, who either didn't know the consequences of turning torture victims or didn't believe them back then, rescued them and sired both of them. The first year of Trish's life had been rough from a mental standpoint, but she had a strong mind when she had been human, and it carried over to her undead life. Taylor however, never recovered, and committed suicide by walking outside into the sun just five months after becoming a vampire.

_Poor baby, I hope you don't turn out like Taylor did_, she said in her head as she stroked Jeff's hair. _That's not a fate I would wish on anybody. Damn it, who left you all alone to get hurt? Where's your family at?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hundred miles away from there, down in Tampa, Florida to be exact, Matt was not a happy camper. The night had gotten off to a bad start when he had nearly been shot in the ass by a crossbow, and now that exploding slime demons had been throw into the mix, he was really starting to hate his life.

Phil slowly shook his head. "Why do demons always have to run in packs? Are they trying to prove that they are cool or something?"

Matt shrugged at his boyfriend. "I don't know. It kind of reminds me of the packs girls run in when they have to use a public restroom."

Phil grinned. "You know, I could have gone without that comparison, but I'll forgive you cuz I love ya."

Matt grinned back at him. "Thanks babe. That means the world to me." And even though he was being slightly sarcastic in this instance of saying it, Phil did mean the world to him. He had met Phil five years ago when he had been the target of a very dangerous and sadistic werewolf named Randy Orton. Randy had targeted Matt for really no reason other than wanting to dominate Matt and keep him as his pet. Phil, whose parents had been killed by demons when he was just four years old, had trained Matt to fight so he could protect himself. But after once instance of Randy getting in the house while Matt wasn't home and leaving a picture behind to show he had been in Jeff's room while the boy had been sleeping, Matt knew it had no longer been safe to stay at home. As long as Randy wanted him for his own sick, twisted and perverted needs, he was putting his family at risk just by being around him.

That was why he left. It about killed him to do it, but until he killed Randy, there was just no way for him to go home. He wanted to make Randy believe that targeting Jeff wouldn't get to him, and in that aspect, he succeeded. But Randy seemed to take great pleasure in drawing this out for as long as possible, so he always stayed just out of reach, pouncing when he thought Matt was weak and running away if Matt got the upper hand. It was beyond infuriating.

"You know, I hate to interrupt your special moment, but I think this situation here needs your full attention," Ashley said. Phil's best friend was standing protectively in front of her girlfriend Maria (who had been the one who had almost accidentally shot Matt earlier) and she looked absolutely disgusted by the demons around them.

Evan, the baby of the group, just shook his head. "You know, if you guys want to try this crazy little plan called running away, I would so be into that right now."

Rey frowned at Evan. "Come on Ev, slime demons aren't actually that hard to kill.

"Yeah, but they're gross."

Matt agreed with that statement completely. The slime demons looked like giant eels that just happened to have tentacles that were supposed to pass as arms and legs. They were covered so heavily in green slime that they left giant puddles of it behind wherever they went. It kind of made Matt want to throw up in his mouth a little.

"Alright then, let's just get this over with," Phil said reluctantly. "On the count of three. One, two--"

Matt didn't wait for three. He just swung his sword as hard as he could, cutting two of the demons in half at the same time. That was the good news. The bad news was, two fountains of slime exploded out of the bodies at the same time, drenching Matt and the others completely. "Son of a fucking bitch!" he yelled angrily. "This is gross."

The others made noises to show that they agreed with that, but they were too busy fighting to do much else. Matt kept swinging his sword, having a harder time keeping a hold of it now that the handle and his hands were covered in slime. But he managed it somehow and soon enough the slime demons were all dead, proving that even though they were gross as hell, they were pretty low on the demon toughness chart.

"You want to know what's sad about this?" Maria asked sadly. "I actually liked this outfit."

Ashley patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry babe. I'll get you a new outfit tomorrow."

"Can we go home now?" Evan asked. "I really want to take a shower right now."

"Yeah," Rey said. "Let's go home."

Phil wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulder as they started to leave the park. "You okay baby?" he asked. "You seem distracted tonight."

"I'm fine," Matt said. "I just…I--"

"Miss Jeff?" Phil guessed.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I miss him really bad."

Phil sighed. He knew how much Jeff meant to Matt. "Listen, we're going to kill Orton, alright? All of his little games need to come to an end. We're going to find him and put a silver bullet right between his eyes, and then we can go and get Jeff. You'll be a family again and we can all live happily ever after."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. I love you Phil."

"Love you too Matt."


	3. Chapter 3

_Jeff was surrounded by darkness. He could hear voices talking around him, but they were nothing more than whispers, so he couldn't make out what they were saying. He could sense the presence of the people who had hurt them, but he couldn't see them, which was terrifying. But what he could see was his father's lifeless body, which was just as bad. He made a high pitched whining noise before turning away from it. He had absolutely no memory of the night his father had died. All he remembered was the next morning, when the police found him screaming and cradling his dead father's body in his arms. They said he had probably seen who killed him and blocked it all out._

_"Pretty baby," the bad woman cooed. He could feel her fingernails making their way dangerously close to his eyes. "You're such a sweet thing. You could be such a pretty pet."_

_"No," he whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."_

A hand touched his shoulder and he woke up screaming. He sat up and scrambled backwards, falling off the bed in the process. He let out a whimper of pain before crawling to the corner and huddling there, confused and frightened. He was in a strange room with that guy from the alley. Adam. Adam was the name. That memory was fuzzy too, but he remembered the name and the face. That probably meant he was not one of the people who had hurt him. Or maybe he was one of them and this was some kind of trick. Jeff whimpered. His mind was so confused and his stomach hurt so badly. God, he had never felt so hungry in his life. _What's happening to me? Why…why the fuck am I here? Where is here? Matty help me…_

Adam slowly approached him. "It's okay Jeff," he said quietly. "You're safe here. Nobody's going to hurt you here."

Jeff whimpered again and brought his knees up to his chest so he could hug them tightly. "Bad people," he whispered. "Bad…hurt me…I told them to stop…begged them…they laughed. They made me dirty." He started rubbing at his thighs, not recognizing the pants he was now wearing.

Adam gently touched his shoulders. There was something about him that made Jeff feel a lot safer than he had ever felt since Matt had left him. "Sshhh, it's okay Jeff, it's going to be okay. I don't know who hurt you, but I'll make sure nobody else will do it again, alright?"

Jeff sighed in relief--and then realized that was the first time he had breathed in several minutes. That was when he realized his heart was pounding in his chest like it usually did when he was really scared. "What…" his voice trailed off as he tried to search for his heartbeat and pulse. He was unsuccessful in finding either of those things. He also still wasn't breathing except when he forced himself to, and just doing that felt really strange now. "Adam what's wrong with me?" he asked quietly. "Am I dead?"

Adam winced. "Well you see, I only had one way to save you and it was by uh…turning you into a vampire."

Jeff stared at the blonde in shock, not sure if he believed what he had just heard. "No, not possible," he said as he shook his head. He started crawling away from Adam. "No vampires not real. Matt said they weren't. He said monsters were in books and movies and…" He stopped babbling when he saw a man bound and gagged on the floor right by the door. Now that he was actually looking at the guy, he could smell the fear coming off him in waves and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest, just pumping all the blood…

"His name's Bradshaw," Adam said. He got down on the ground so he could be closer to Jeff. "I've been watching him for a couple days now and he's a real asshole. I doubt anyone would miss him if he died."

Jeff barely heard what Adam said. He just stared hungrily at Bradshaw and slowly approached him, instincts he never had before taking him over. Suddenly he felt his face change and before he could stop to think about what he was doing, he lunged forward and buried his fangs into Bradshaw's neck. Hot, sticky blood gushed down his throat, which only made him want to drink more. It occurred to him that this was completely insane because the sight of blood used to make him sick to his stomach. Now here he was, drinking it because it was the most delicious thing to the world to him now.

He drank until there was absolutely nothing left. Then he slowly backed away from Bradshaw's body. His mind was spinning with all of this. He slowly touched his face, squeaking in fright as he did so. Oh God, he was a vampire! This wasn't some dream. He really was dead…or maybe undead…fuck, Matt was going to be mad either way.

"Jeff?" Adam said again. He seemed really worried. "Are you okay?"

Jeff just whined and curled up into a protective ball. He could hear the bad people's voices again, but they were all talking at once so he couldn't understand what they were saying. He put his hands over his ears, wishing he could make them shut up. "Make them stop," he whimpered as he felt Adam wrap his arms around him. "Make them stop, please make them stop…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daffney swayed back and forth to the tune of her own music. She was going off into her own little world because the real one was too boring for her. Raven was yelling at Stevie again for some stupid reason. The torture expert got his rocks off by regularly beating on his faithful flunky. Kurt was being an asshole again, and he was leering at her like she was going to be the one he would take next. Yeah right, like that was going to happen. If the prick even dared to touch her, James would have his head on a silver platter. Even though James and Mark were an item, she was still James's favorite girl. He had taken her out of the insane asylum she had been in ever since the age of eleven when she had butchered her parents in her sleep. She had just been sixteen then, and James had taken her to Mark, and they had made her the first female member of the Ministry of Darkness. She was the daughter they had never had, and she was sister to James's kids Cooper and Connor. If Kurt even thought he could fuck with her…

"You stupid fucking idiot!" Raven growled as he continued smacking Stevie around. "I gave you one little job to do and you didn't do that right, could you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Would you cool your jets Raven? We ALL got hit by that Confusion Powder those shape shifters threw at us. That's the only reason they lead us away from that bitch we were playing with last night. So quit fucking yelling at Stevie because you're getting on my nerves."

Raven raised his eyebrows. "And if I don't?"

Daffney giggled as the two men got in each other's faces. She loved thinking about the boy they had been playing with last night. His name had been Jeff and he had been such a screamer. The way he had begged…the way he looked as he bled….it made her shiver just thinking about it. But before they could finish up with him, two mean shape shifters came and spoiled the party. They had thrown Confusion Powder at them and had gotten them on the run. She did not plan on telling Mark about that part if she could help it. She didn't want it rubbed in that she and the men she currently were with weren't the kind of demons Mark, James, Glenn, Cooper and Connor were. They would have been immune to the cheap trick. But since Stevie and Raven were human, Kurt was just a simple Chaos Demon (although he knew a few tricks that allowed him to make himself look completely human) and she was only half banshee, they weren't so lucky.

"Uh Boss? We have company," Stevie said, interrupting the Kurt/Raven fistfight. He pointed up to the sky.

The others looked up at the sky and saw what appeared to be a black cloud of smoke coming down towards them. They took a step back as it landed, waving the smoke away as they coughed.

"There you guys are," Glenn said. He looked rather annoyed. "Mark told me not to come back till I found you assholes. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Playing," Daffney said innocently. "What's wrong Glenn? Is Mark in a bad mood?"

"I don't think "bad" covers it," Glenn said in agreement. "James…well, you'll just have to see it for yourself. Let's just say Mark's irritated because James did what he did without permission and my dear brother might just be jealous."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Lovely. I love dealing with cranky and jealous Mark. It's so much fun."

"Yeah, well, Cooper and Connor are trying to talk him into letting us run rampant and cause some mass chaos," Glenn replied. "That might help his mood a little bit. But until then, we need to head back."

Daffney pouted and looked around. Part of her wanted to stay and look for Jeff again, even though there really was no chance of him still being alive. _Oh Jeffey, I hope you found a way to survive. You were so much fun to play with. I would just LOVE to play with you again. _

Well fate worked in mysterious ways, so maybe, just maybe, she would get that chance. James taught her a long time ago that anything was possible, and it was a lesson that had proven itself true over and over again. She smiled to herself. Well if she got the chance, she'd get her Jeff back, only this time, she would keep him. She could listen to him scream forever and ever and ever…


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was absolutely seething at James at the moment. The fucker always had a way of getting on his nerves, but what he was doing now was just taking the cake. Now why it was taking the cake was beyond even him because the whole thing was completely stupid. He was a fucking demon for God's sake, one of the most powerful in the universe. He, James and Glenn had been one of the original demons that had ruled the planet before humanity had ever existed. Their human appearance was their way of staying on this plane of existence while most of their brethren and enemies had either died out or had been banished to other dimensions. Their human shells would last until the mortals died out completely and then they would return to their original form.

To make a long story short, he was too old and powerful to be fucking jealous of the skanks that were currently hanging off of James like he was God or something.

"Come on Marky, cheer up," James said. He was sitting in his leather spinning chair, his new girls Maryse and Stacy hanging off him like sluts. Both girls were dressed in black tank tops and leather pants, and they both were armed with AK-47s. "There's no need to look like that. Stacy and Maryse are only here to be my bodyguards."

Mark glared at him. "You do not need bodyguards," he snapped. "You are an all powerful demon who can kill just about anybody and anything without really trying, and you're a necromancer on top of that. You do not need bodyguards, especially ones that are nothing more than two anorexic, stupid blond human bimbos who will probably kill themselves trying to shoot those guns."

Stacy just looked bored by his ranting. Maryse on the other hand, began speaking rapid French. "_Don't get your panties up in a bunch Marky. If you're as confident in your relationship as James is, you have nothing to worry about._ She smirked. _"Although I've been known to attract all sorts of men, and I've even managed to seduce a couple that were supposed to be gay…"_

Mark grabbed the nearest knife and tossed it at her. Just as it was about to hit her, it hit some sort of force field that was surrounding her. "Damn it James!" Mark snarled. His lover had taken the liberty of putting a protection spell on his new bitches. "You take that spell off her now!"

"No," James said. "You're going to kill my toys if you do that."

"Well if you don't take that spell off right now, I'll find a way to do it myself and then not only will I kill them, but I'll beat the shit out of you when I'm done."

_"He is very unpleasant,"_ Maryse told James. "_What do you see in him anyway?" _

"Bitch I can understand you!" Mark growled.

James just shrugged. "What can I say? He completes me." He got off his chair and started walking towards Mark.

"You stay the fuck away from me," Mark ordered. "I'm so close to killing you right now that it's not funny."

James looked like he was starting to get pissed. "For what?" he demanded to know. "It's not like I'm fucking either one of these two. In case you've forgotten, I'm sleeping in YOUR bed every night."

Mark glared at him. Yeah, he knew all that. Even though the "bodyguards" (Maryse especially) looked like they would jump James in a heartbeat, James hadn't gone there with either of them. But seeing the two bitches hang all over James made him angrier than he cared to admit.

James rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms Mark's waist. "Come on Marky, don't be like that with me. We've got bigger issues at the moment than your petty jealously."

Yeah, that was true. Mark knew exactly what James was alluding to. Kurt, their newest recruit, was not just the Chaos Demon he was pretending to be. He was more than that, and the fact that he was hiding that made Mark want to kill him just on principle. But James had stopped him. James knew something that Mark didn't, which was just as infuriating. "Are you going to tell me what you know about Kurt?" he asked.

James started to speak but immediately stopped. Mark soon found out why as the window behind him was shattered into thousands of pieces. "Damn it!" he yelled as he turned around to see that Glenn was back with Raven, Daffney, Stevie and Kurt. "What did I tell you about breaking my windows?"

Glenn shrugged. "I don't know. I stopped listening to you a long time ago."

Stevie grinned at Stacy. "Hey, do I know you?"

Stacy cocked the gun and gave him an annoyed look. "No, and if you come too close, I'll blow your fucking head off."

Raven laughed as Stevie cowered behind him. "I don't know who this blonde bitch is, but I like her."

"That's Stacy and that's Maryse," James said. "Mark doesn't like them."

Maryse eyed Daffney like she was trash. _"Oh my God, what a freak,"_ she muttered to herself.

Daffney looked pissed. "What did you just say bitch?"

Mark groaned. This was just fucking wonderful. The last thing he needed was for a cat fight to break out by his feet.

Kurt leaned over towards Mark. "You know, you should really get the bitches under control," he said. "You're supposed to be the big boss man, right?"

Mark glared at him. Fucking Kurt was just asking for it. _James better have a good fucking reason for not letting me kill him yet because this fucker is already getting on my nerves._ "You know, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Until then, why don't you sit down and shut the fuck up?"

Kurt just smirked and backed off a little. The bastard seemed to know he was getting under Mark's skin and he seemed to like it.

At that moment, Mark and James's sons Connor and Cooper came into the room. Cooper, who was the older of the two and looked more like Mark, looked very pleased. "Marky?"

"What?" Mark said, cursing James for starting that horrible fucking nickname.

"Can we destroy Philadelphia?"

"Pretty please?" Connor chimed in. He was only three years younger than his brother, yet he was much more childlike.

"Why that place?" James asked.

Cooper shrugged. "I wrote down a whole bunch of cities on a piece of paper and it was unlucky enough to get drawn."

Mark sighed. Fuck, maybe destroying shit and killing people would put him in a better mood. "Fine," he said. "Whatever. Everyone better be ready to leave within the next hour or your ass is getting left behind. You got me?"

James saluted Mark. "Aye aye Captain!"

"James--"

"What? Why do you act like I annoy you?"

Mark didn't even give a verbal response to that. He just started chasing James around, fully intending to throttle the fucker when he got a hold of him. He was deadly serious about that this time. One of these days, he was going to snap, and then it would not be pretty at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gangrel and the others watched Jeff carefully. The boy was not quite right in the head. He kept mumbling to himself while changing back and forth between his human and vampire faces. Adam was on the floor with him, gently talking to him and rubbing his back in an effort to pull him out of his agitated state. It seemed to be helping a little bit, but Jeff still wasn't letting anyone but Adam near him.

"Come on," Gangrel said to the others. "Let's give these two some privacy." Although honestly, that wasn't why he was having everyone vacate the room. He really wanted to talk to the others without being heard by Adam. Adam was already becoming ferociously protective of Jeff, which was a side of his childe Gangrel hadn't seen before. And that protective side would lash out at anything anyone had to say, even when it was the truth.

"I don't think that kid is playing with all 52 cards anymore," Chris said as they went into the living room. "He looks nuts."

Jay rolled his eyes at his mate. "Come on Chrissy, what did you expect? He got tortured and turned into a vampire in the same night. Those are two very traumatic things."

"Yeah, but do you want an unstable vampire running around the house?" Chris asked. "I don't. There's no telling what he'll do."

Trish glared at him. "Come on, Jeff looks like a sweetheart! He--"

"Chris has a good point," Gangrel interrupted. "Sometimes insane vampires can be the most dangerous of our kind." He shook his head. "But I'm not sure Jeff will fall into that category. He seems more like a helpless child than anything else."

"Well that's not going to be good if we run into a demon hunter or a werewolf," Amy pointed out. "And if he runs into someone as sadistic as Randy Orton or any member of the Ministry of Darkness--"

"They'll toy with him," Gangrel finished with a nod. "Or if he runs into whoever tortured him again, they could try to fuck with him again."

"Well we need to find out who tortured him in the first place," Trish said.

"But how do we do that?" Jay asked.

"I know some witches up in Virgina," Amy said. "Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim. They might be able to get into Jeff's head and find out who the "bad people" are."

That sounded good to Gangrel. "Okay then," he said. "I say we're Virginia bound tomorrow then. That sound good to you guys?"

They all nodded. That made it official. Now they just had to hope Jeff didn't turn out to be the dangerous kind of crazy and have him freak out when they tried to help them. That wouldn't end well for any of them at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The itallics when Maryse speaks means she's speaking in French. I took two years of Spanish and I still can't speak that worth a shit, so i'm not even attempting to try to actually type French.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Big shout out to BigSister15, who actually translated some stuff Maryse and James are going to say into French for me. Now, with that being said, on with the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt tried to let the hot water from the shower soothe his aching muscles. He and the others had taken out three different nests of vampires, and it had taken a hell of a lot out of him. The whole demon hunting thing had some very serious drawbacks, and he was starting to wonder if after he killed Randy, he could convince Phil to retire from it and come back with him to Cameron. He knew it would be hard because demon hunting was all Phil pretty much knew. After Phil's parents were killed, he had been taken in by a couple of demon hunters named Hunter and Shawn. They had trained him well, although Phil and Hunter never really got along all that well. Matt had been in the room with them during some of their arguments and it wasn't pretty, to say the least.

"Mind if I join you?" Phil asked as he stepped into the shower.

Matt grinned and turned around to face him. "Not at all baby."

Phil grinned back at him. When they were alone like this, it was one of the few times he ever really relaxed. "So you looked really deep in thought in there," he commented as he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. "Do you want to share any of it with me?"

"I was just thinking about Randy and all that stuff," Matt told him. He decided not to bring up the fact that he wanted Phil to retire with him. Not yet anyway. "For five fucking years the threat of him has kept me away from Jeff. I'm even afraid to contact him because he could possibly find out about it. Remember when he somehow got a hold of the one letter I tried to send Jeff?"

"Yeah, you about had a heart attack because you thought he actually took it from Jeff," Phil said with a nod. "But then it turned out he just killed the entire post office and stole it from them before they could mail it."

Matt sighed. That was part of the reason he was also afraid to call Jeff and talk to him. After the letter incident, Randy had mentioned going back to Cameron if Jeff meant so much to Matt. Matt was able to say enough lies and bullshit to convince Randy that that wasn't the case, but that was the last time he tried to contact Jeff. Randy had the very fucking annoying ability to find out things he wasn't supposed to.

"Well I've got some possible good news," Phil told him. "You remember Rob, right?"

"Van Dam?"

"That's the one. He called just a little while ago. He and Sabu think Randy might be in Philadelphia with them at the moment. I say after we rest up, we head up there and kick a little werewolf ass."

Matt smiled. He was more than on board with that plan. In fact, he just wanted to go right now, but he knew that he and the others needed more rest if they were going to go after Randy. Still, he had just enough energy left to burn off before he could sleep now. He had to do something to take care of that.

Phil grinned when he saw the look in Matt's eyes. "What are you thinking about doing Mr. Hardy?"

"This," Matt said with a smirk. He kissed Phil passionately, nibbling at his lower lip until he got the throaty moan that he loved so much. "And this," he said as he grabbed the tattooed man's firm ass and lifted him up. Phil quickly wrapped his legs around him and tangled his hands in his long, dark hair. "And of course, this," Matt said as he entered Phil's very willing body.

"Oh God," Phil gasped. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the shower wall. "Oh Matty."

"You're so damn tight baby," Matt said as he began to thrust in and out of Phil. And that was the truth. No matter how many times they fucked, Phil was always nice and tight. One time Evan heard them having sex and teased Phil mercilessly about being Matt's tight baby for three days. Finally Phil had enough and kicked Evan in the head, and that was the last time Baby Bourne gave them hell about being loud during sex.

Phil groaned as Matt hit his prostate dead on. "Baby please, touch me," he begged. "I want you to touch me."

Matt grabbed Phil's dick, jerking it in time with his thrusts. "You like that baby?" he asked as he planted little kisses and bites along Phil's neck. "You like it when I pound your ass and jerk your dick?"

Phil nodded. "Yes…I fucking love it…oh fuck, Matt!"

Matt pounded into Phil harder, losing control of himself when he felt Phil cum. He filled his younger lover up to the brim with his seed, and some of it spilled out as he pulled out. "Now it looks like you need the shower more than I do," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well that's your fault," Phil said. "You're always so messy."

"Okay, now I'm insulted."

"Oh get over it. I like it when you're messy." Phil kissed Matt sweetly. "I love you baby."

Matt grinned. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though the Ministry had arrived in Philadelphia during the night, they decided not to strike until the morning rush hour. That had been Mark's idea, and James thought it was a pretty good decision. More people would be out and about during the rush hour, which meant they would have more people to torment. And that was always fun.

James looked over at Mark, who was playing with a dagger and not really paying attention to anything. "You still mad at me?" he asked, putting on his sexiest pout in case he needed to worm his way out of trouble.

Mark shook his head. "No, I've come to realize that you're just an insane moron who will probably get bored of the skanks and kill them all by yourself."

James pouted, only this time it was for real. He couldn't believe his Marky thought so little of him. "I won't get bored with them! Stacy rejecting Stevie will never get old."

"Every girl rejecting Stevie never gets old. That's nothing new."

"Yeah, but I haven't even had her that long! We haven't even scratched the surface of what kind of fun can be had with her. And Maryse--"

"Is a fucking cunt," Mark finished. He put down the dagger and looked at James. "There's really no denying that."

Well no, there wasn't, but that wasn't the point. "Yeah, but--"

"And do you have any idea what having the two bimbos here is doing to Daffney? She's going insane with jealousy!"

"Jealousy? What are you talking about?"

"She thinks you're paying more attention to them than her!"

"Well maybe if she would stop running off with Raven and Stevie all the fucking time, I could pay attention to her too," James snapped. He sat down on Mark's lap. "It's fucking hard to pay attention to people when they're not around you know."

"Okay, I'll give you that," Mark said. "Look, I'm not fighting with you about this any more. Let's talk about something more important."

"Kurt?" James guessed.

"Yes," Mark confirmed. "He's not a chaos demon."

"No, he's definitely not."

"He's older than that."

"As old as us."

Mark looked surprised. "Us?"

James nodded. "Remember back in the beginning, when all of us demons were fighting amongst ourselves? Remember the asshole who called himself Guragog?"

"Yeah, he was fucking annoying," Mark said. "Do you remember how many times he almost killed Glenn?"

"Well Kurt IS Guragog."

Mark stared at him in shock. "What? Guragog--"

"Never died. The portal he fell into trapped him into another dimension till about 1996. Then he got out and used the trick we did to look human, although why he uses the Chaos Demon excuse, I have no idea."

"Probably in case someone senses something off about him."

"Could be. Anyway, he obviously doesn't know that I know about this and don't let him know you know yet either. Not yet."

"Well why the hell not?" Mark asked angrily. "This fucker is going to try to take me out and take over my ministry! He wants the power I have! He always has!"

James put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Just listen to me for a second. There's even more to this fucked up story. A couple of years ago--"

The sound of yelling and glass breaking interrupted the story time. James got off of Mark's lap and the two of them went to see what was going on. They ended up finding the other members of the Ministry trying to separate Daffney and Maryse, who were trying to tear each other's eyes out. "Let me at her!" Daffney screamed. "I'll fucking kill her, I swear to God!"

Maryse looked furious. "_Garder ce freak sur un laisse!"_ Keep that ugly freak on a leash. James suddenly realized it was a good thing Daffney didn't know French, or that comment would have caused even more problems than it already was.

"Would you stop it?" Stacy snapped at Maryse. "This is not accomplishing anything!"

"Come on Daf, calm down!" Stevie begged.

"Oh come on, let's let them fight," Raven said. "This is awesome."

Kurt got right in between Daffney and Maryse and growled at both of them. "Knock it off both of you! I am not putting up with this!"

Maryse turned to James. "_Qui est ce petit homme et porquoi est-il grognat de moi?_" Who is this tiny man and why is he growling at me?

_"Il n'est pas petit, Poupée Barbie. Il est plus grand que vous,"_ James replied. He's not tiny Barbie Doll. He's taller than you.

Maryse smirked. "_Ne signifique pas qu'il est tout petit par d'autres moyens_." That doesn't mean he's not tiny in other ways. She deliberately looked at Kurt's crotch and showed with her pointer finger and thumb just how little she thought the guy was packing.

Connor and Cooper laughed. "I like this girl Dad," Cooper said. "I say we keep her."

Kurt glared at her. "Why you little--"

"Enough!" Mark shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "I am not listening to this! We are going out right now, and if I hear even one more argument today, I will string each and every single one of you up by your toes and dip you in boiling oil. Do you understand me?"

Everyone nodded. Well, everyone but James that is. He had something else on his mind. "Marky?"

"What?" Mark snarled.

"Could you do that to me anyways? Just for fun?"

Mark sighed. "James would you just--"

"Okay, okay, I'm shutting up now. I just thought I would ask." He turned towards the window and grinned. Philadelphia was not going to have any idea what was about to hit them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate this traffic! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

Rob Van Dam looked over at his best friend and demon fighting partner Sabu. They were supposed to be driving to their other friend Jim Fullington's (or Sandman, as he liked to be called) house, but the trip wasn't going so well. "Dude, just chill for a second," he said. "You don't need to blow a gasket over this. We'll just get off the freeway at the next exit and then take another way to Sandman's place."

Sabu just grunted. He was the ultimate grouchy pants, which was a complete contrast to the way Rob was.

Rob rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The day had started out sunny enough but now a bunch of clouds had gathered to cover the sun and the wind had picked up to the point that it was actually kind of scary. "Shit, I hope it doesn't rain," he said under his breath. "I hate it when it rains."

"I don't think that it's rain," Sabu said slowly. He sounded very nervous about something all of a sudden.

Rob looked out to where Sabu was looking. Straight ahead of them, three black clouds had descended down on to the street and cars were flying everywhere because of them. Before Rob had time to do or say anything about what he was seeing, their car got hit just about as hard as it could be hit. The force of it actually lifted the car up into the air and while Sabu shouted multiple curses (actually talking more now than he had in the past two weeks--go figure), Rob was just thanking God he had put his seatbelt on and hoping he wouldn't fucking die.

The car landed upside down a good twenty to thirty feet away from where they had just been. Rob groaned and immediately undid his seatbelt, falling down on to the ceiling. "You okay Sabu?"

"Yeah," Sabu grunted. He undid his own seatbelt and fell on to the ceiling. "Fuck fuck fuck shit mother fucker…"

Rob forced his door open and rolled out of the car. The sky was completely black now; if one didn't know better, they would think it was the dead of night or something. He got back up to his feet, shocked by the damage that had already been done. Cars were overturned everywhere and some were even wrapped around each other. The street had been torn up completely, which would make it impossible to drive on even after the mess of fucked up cars were cleaned up. Power lines had fallen to the ground and there were several small fires already started. "What the fuck?" he said whispered as he got up to his feet.

The clouds that had moved the car were coming back, and that was when he realized just what they really were. "Oh fuck," he muttered. "Sabu we have to go! We have to--"

Two feet connected with his chest, knocking him down to the ground. "Sorry Rob," Glenn said with a smirk. "I couldn't help myself."

Rob struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him and get back up to his feet. He had encountered the Ministry a couple of different times and none of them had been pleasant. In fact, he had barely escaped with his life on every single one of those occasions.

"Stay down," Mark growled as he kicked Rob in the ribs. He looked just as scary and intimidating as ever. "Nobody told you to get up."

Rob glared up at the demon hatefully. "Well who the hell made you the boss of me?" he snarled. Honestly though, he probably sounded a lot braver than he felt. He knew that he was in some deep shit at the moment.

Mark just reached his hand out and Rob suddenly found himself being lifted up in the air without actually being touched. He tried to pull himself free but Mark just held on to him tighter. This was bad. He was so fucked at the moment that it wasn't even funny.

"Oh Sabu!" James said playfully. "Come on and play with me Sabu. Don't you want to play with me? I like playing."

Rob saw the look on Sabu's face. He knew exactly how Sabu felt about James. The two of them had some nasty run ins in the past, and one encounter in Japan left Sabu heavily scarred and nearly dead. In fact, the only reason he hadn't died was because James had gotten distracted by something else, which gave Sandman enough time to swoop in and get him the hell out of there.

Sabu, who was messing with something while being hunched over, stood straight up and a fireball ignited in his hands. It went directly into James's eyes, catching the demon completely off guard. This took Mark's attention off of Rob completely, and Rob ended up falling down to the ground. But he couldn't move fast enough to prevent Mark from grabbing Sabu by the throat and James recovering in time to also grab on to Sabu. The two of them did their little cloud trick, knocking Rob back down as they carted to Sabu off to God knows where. "Let him go!" Rob shouted uselessly. He didn't know what else to do. "You bring him back!"

"Yeah, scream like it'll do any good," Glenn said with a laugh. He grabbed Rob by the arm and yanked him up to his feet. "Come on Robbie, I know you can do better than that."

"Fuck you!" Rob growled. He kicked Glenn in the stomach and started hitting him with everything he had, wishing that either he was stronger or Glenn was weaker so he could actually do more damage.

Glenn grabbed on to both of his wrists and squeezed them painfully. "Yeah, yeah, I know, fuck me. You demon hunters are all the same. You act like standing up to us is going to do any good. But what you don't realize Rob is that while you can kill all the lesser demons till the cows come home, the Ministry will live on forever."

"No," Rob said stubbornly. "Someone will end you. It's only a matter of time."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Whatever Robbie. Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

Rob could do nothing as he found himself being hurled into the air like a rag doll. He kept going and going, trying to grab on to anything that would stop his momentum but failing miserably. Suddenly his head struck something very hard and he was knocked out cold on impact.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mother fucker! He burned off my damn eyebrows!"

Mark chuckled at James's anger. They were now standing on top of a crypt in a graveyard. Sabu was down on the ground, clutching at his ribs and trying to get back on his feet. "Hey, you've been talking about changing your look for awhile now," Mark tried to point out.

James glared at Mark. "But not like this!" he whined. "This was not what I had in mind!"

"Oh relax, we can make them grow back." Mark just wanted to make James stop bitching. He hated it when the fucker bitched.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's going to look like a freak until then," James growled. He jumped down at Sabu, and the two of them went rolling across the grass. Mark just watched as James grabbed Sabu by the hair and started smashing his face and head into another crypt that was just a few feet away. James was being a drama queen again, but at least this time it was amusing.

James didn't stop his smashing until Sabu's face was nothing but a crushed and bloody mess. Mark then watched as James tore the demon hunter's head clean off his shoulders. "You are not keeping that as a ball," he immediately said. He figured that needed to be established right off the bat. "I hope you know that."

"Aw, but why not?" James asked. "It'll be fun!"

Mark glared at him until he dropped it. "You're an ass," James said. "I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Mark said. "Now come on. We've got too many more people to kill to just stand around like morons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in North Carolina, Trish was doubled over and sweating from the visions that kept invading her brain. She could see flashes of the Ministry's attack on Philadelphia but she didn't know WHY she was seeing them. All she knew was that she didn't want to see anymore. She was getting dangerously close to a vision overload, and that always meant she went into a type of coma for several days until her mind fixed itself. "Amy help me," she begged.

"We're trying baby," Amy assured her. "Gangrel's trying to cook up that potion that makes the visions stop for awhile. You just need to hang on for a little while longer."

Trish groaned. She didn't think she could hang on much longer. Her head was absolutely killing her. It literally felt like her brain was going to explode.

Terrible screams came from the room down the hall. "Oh great," Amy muttered. "Now what's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff jumped back from the light, his flesh burning from where it had come in contact with the sun. He had woken up from a nightmare but that had only been in the physical sense. Mentally, he had been trapped with the bad people and he had started clawing at anything to get free. In the process he had ripped open the curtains that had been nailed over the window, which led to him having direct contact with the sun, which led to him fully waking up to an excruciating pain on his hand. "Owie owie," he moaned as Adam pulled him back to the bed. "No, tell the bad lady not to burn me anymore. I don't want to play with her anymore. Make her go away."

"Shush baby, please," Adam said gently. He hugged Jeff tightly, trying to do anything to calm him down. "The bad lady isn't here. You just got touched by the sun. You can't let the sun touch your skin, remember? Remember what I explained to you before we went to sleep?"

Jeff whimpered. He did remember. Sun, crosses and holy water could not be touched without pain. Stakes in the heart, decapitation, being set on fire or spending too long in the sun could kill him. He buried his face into Adam's chest. He didn't like this. He didn't like being a vampire. All of his senses were too strong and he could hear and smell things he never could before, which was just driving him even crazier. The voices of the bad people were still whispering to him, promising to hurt him all over again. And he missed Matt. Adam was okay but he wanted his Matty back. _I want to wake up now. I want this to be a nightmare. I want to go home and have Daddy still be alive and for Matty to still be with me. I want to wake up and have everything be okay. Oh God let me wake up. Please let me wake up._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt studied the scene in front of him. What had been a nice, respectable home had been trashed to the fullest. He had gone off with Daffney and Raven because he was still trying to fly under Mark's radar. The time was not right for him to reveal his true nature just yet. But when that time came, he would destroy Mark and take over as the new Lord of Darkness. It had been a goal he had tried to obtain back in the old days, when the demons had rightfully ruled the world. Unfortunately, every time he had been close to achieving his goals, something would happen that would cause him to fail. But this time was going to be different. He had Mark fooled to the point to where he may not have been trusted, but he wasn't perceived as a threat. Now all he had to do was be patient and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. And after being trapped in another dimension for nearly two thousand years, patience had been a learned virtue of his.

"So who's house is this anyway?" he asked as he leaned back up against the wall. "Why are we here of all places?"

"This house belongs to Tommy Dreamer," Daffney said. She was playing with a brunette woman who was bleeding profusely. "They knew each other from summer camp years ago. They've been enemies for a long time now."

"And Raven waited until now to kill him? He doesn't seem like the type to wait on anything."

Daffney just shrugged. "You need to ask him about his motivation. I just know that Beulah and I are having all kinds of fun down here."

Kurt frowned. Someone had named their kid Beulah? Wow, that was just…if he had human emotions he would feel sorry for this woman. But he didn't, so he just shrugged and looked out the window. He could see Stacy standing around in all the midst of all the chaos outside, her gun pointed at three men who were approaching her. Even from his position inside the house, he knew exactly what they were: werewolves. _James will throw a shit fit if the lycans tear up his pretty new toy…oh well, who cares? He's a fucking shit head anyway. I'll kill him too when I get the chance._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shit, where the hell did Maryse go?_ Stacy asked herself as she continued to back up from the men in front of her. She had her gun raised and she was ready to fire at a moment's notice. James had put a protection spell on both her and Maryse, but she didn't know just how far that extended. It definitely protected them from Mark, but would it protect her from the creeps that looked like they wanted to eat her.

"Randy I know she's a chick, but can't we play with her anyway?" the youngest looking one whined. "We haven't gotten to do anything in forever!"

Randy, who had been stalking Stacy like a viper who smelled blood, turned to the guy on his right. "Must you whine Cody? I told you I hated it when you do that."

Cody pouted and looked at the other man for support. "Come on Ted, back me up here!"

Ted just shrugged. "Fuck that man. He's cranky enough as it is."

Randy ignored them as they started to argue. He just kept advancing on Stacy, who cocked her gun, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. That just made him laugh. "I hope you've got some silver bullets in there honey, because that's the only thing that's going to save you right now."

"Oh I don't know about that. I think if we rip your head off your shoulders it'll save her just fine."

Stacy sighed in relief as Cooper and Connor arrived on the scene. Cooper got right up in Randy's face, smirking as Randy flinched slightly. "Yeah, you better flinch, you filthy fucking dog," Cooper snarled. "Fucking werewolves, none of you are worth shit. I could tear you apart with my bare hands and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

"So why don't you do it then?" Randy growled. "If you're so tough, just do it."

Cooper grinned. "I would, but I want to see if Matt Hardy can do it first." He chuckled at the look on Randy's face. "Yeah, I know about your obsession. And honestly? I don't say this often, but I'm rooting for the demon hunter." He shoved Randy a bit, quickly pulling Connor back before he could go after Ted and Cody. "Now why don't you take you and your bitches and get out of town? This town is for the big boys now."

Randy gave Cooper a deadly glare before taking Cody and Ted and backing off. Cooper smirked and turned to face Stacy. "Werewolves are such bitches," he informed her.

"Well thank you for showing me that," Stacy replied. "Now help me find Maryse. I'm going to slap the shit out of her for leaving me alone."

Connor grinned. "Catfight! There's going to be another catfight!"

Stacy grinned. He was so easily amused. She loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

After he got Jeff back to sleep, Adam only napped for short periods of time. Part of it was that he was worried about Jeff and the other part was that his stomach was growling like there was no tomorrow. He needed to eat something and he needed to do it soon. Making sure to be careful and not wake Jeff back up, he got out of bed and went downstairs. Sometimes Gangrel stole some blood from the hospitals and kept it just in case of an emergency. And the way Adam figured him, if his growling stomach was an emergency from him, then it would have to do for Gangrel.

When Adam got downstairs into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Gangrel still up. "What's going on?" he asked as he checked the fridge. There were still a couple of packets of blood left. He took one out and tossed it into the microwave. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Gangrel just shook his head. "I had to deal with Trish's near vision overload. She kept seeing what the Ministry was doing up in Philadelphia."

Adam froze. He didn't like the sound of that. He had met the members of the Ministry several times over the past three hundred years and he had never really liked any of them. There had been a time when they almost seemed interested in recruiting both him and Jay, but luckily they got bored with that idea really quick and didn't do much too much in the way of trying to persuade him and Jay to join. He knew for a fact that if they would have said no, they would have been dust in the wind immediately after. "Why would she be having visions about them?"

"Well for one, they apparently destroyed Philadelphia for no good reason," Gangrel said. He leaned back in his chair and watched the microwave as it heated up the blood Adam was going to drink. "It's been all over the news and I just happened to see Connor and Cooper being little jackasses in the background. And you know how Trish's visions are: they usually show her things that will eventually effect us."

Adam took the blood out of the microwave and ripped the packet open with his teeth. "Do you think we'll run into them again?"

"I'm hoping not, especially for Jeff's sake."

"What are you saying?"

"Well while I was watching the news, I got a call from Paul London. He and Brian were out the other night when they saw certain members of the Ministry right here in Raleigh."

"Which ones?" Adam asked, even though he was almost sure he didn't want to know.

"Daffney, Raven, Stevie and some new guy named Kurt. They were the ones who tortured Jeff."

Adam set his packet of blood down on the counter. He knew if he kept holding on to it he was going to make it burst and then he would have a mess to clean up. That was just how angry he was to hear that. "What did Paul and Brian do?"

"Well they threw some Confusion Powder at them and lured them away from Jeff. That's probably why he can't remember what they look like. The powder hit him too and fucked up his memory a little bit." Gangrel got out of his chair. "The others and I agreed that we should take him to Richmond and have Mickie and her girls take a look at him. They might be able to help with the whole thing with him being crazy."

Adam nodded along. It was worth a shot.

"But until then, we've got yet another problem."

"Oh fuck, I hate it when you say that," Adam groaned.

Gangrel grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the living room so they could sit by the computer. "I did a little digging into Jeff's past to see if there was anything that could tell us if the Ministry had any reason to target him, or if it was just one of their random acts. And I found this." He clicked the mouse to reveal some pictures of a man who had been pretty horribly murdered. "A couple years ago, Jeff's father Gilbert was horribly murdered and Jeff was the sole witness to it. But Jeff didn't remember a thing."

"So he repressed it," Adam concluded.

"Or he had a memory spell put on him," Gangrel said. He did some more clicking and brought up a picture of Gil's body being wheeled out of the house. There were a whole bunch of people gathered around and it looked like it would have been a chaotic scene. "Something doesn't add up, and it could be why Jeff doesn't remember anything about that night."

Adam was getting confused now. "Why does that have to be the case?"

"Because look really closely at this picture and tell me who you see in the crowd."

Adam did what he was told and it didn't take him long to find who Gangrel was talking about. It was kind of hard for him not to, because the person he saw was not one he could ever really forget. "James," he said in disbelief. "What is James doing there?"

Gangrel shook his head. "I don't know, but it couldn't have been for anything good." He looked up at Adam. "James isn't the type to leave a survivor. At least not one that he never comes back for."

"What are you saying?" Adam asked, even though he already knew.

"What I'm saying is that we're going to have a much bigger problem on our hands than his lack of sanity or the other Ministry members who tortured him the night you found him. If James wants him for any reason, he will come for him. And there won't be a damn thing we'll be able to do to stop him."

Adam shook his head. He refused to believe that. "No. I'll find a way. The Ministry can kiss my ass. They aren't coming after Jeff again without a fight." He patted Gangrel on the shoulder before going back to the kitchen and grabbing his blood. He guzzled it as he went back upstairs to his bedroom, actually kind of scared for Jeff. Sires and their children shared a bond that was very deep, but before Jeff, he had never understood the protective side Gangrel especially displayed. But now he did. Jeff was going to be in serious danger if the Ministry found out he was not resting in peace. Adam would fight tooth and nail to protect him, but there was one thing that would be absolutely certain.

He would somehow lose in the end. He knew he could probably take the ones who had tortured Jeff in the alley, but James was something else entirely. James was a necromancer, which meant he had power over the dead. James could make him set himself on fire or something like that (and he would because he was evil like that) and then Jeff would be fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Jeff tossed and turned sleepily in his bed. He just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. It sucked because he had a history test tomorrow and he failed miserably at tests when he didn't get enough rest. And if he failed this test, his dad was not going to let him do anything fun for like the next month or so. So honestly, he was kind of in a do or die situation at the moment._

_A loud crashing from downstairs startled him. "Dad?" he called out as he sat up. "Dad, are you okay?"_

_The only answer he got was grunts and weird choking sounds. Concerned, he got out of bed and went to go see what was going on. "Dad? Daddy, are you okay?"_

_Time skipped ahead and Jeff found himself sitting back against the living room wall, holding his neck and crying as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Gil was laying on the floor, foam dripping out of his mouth and his body was having a violent seizure. A man he did not know was standing over Gil, chanting in some sort of weird language. Gil's girlfriend Karen Angle was also there, and she was screaming too._

_"James please!" she pleaded desperately. "James don't--"_

Jeff woke up at that moment, falling out of bed and banging his funny bone in the process. That had not been a dream. He didn't know how he knew that, but he did. That had actually happened. That whole thing was the memory of his father's death. It was something he didn't have before. But why did he have it back now? And why was some of it still missing? Why did he only get part of it back? He grabbed on to his hair and held on to it tightly. His brain hurt really badly at the moment. It was even more confused now than it had been before, which sucked because it made him feel crazier than he already was.

"Jeff? Are you okay?"

Jeff looked up to see that Adam was back and he was holding a packet of blood. Jeff immediately felt his face change and he started stalking Adam like he was the prey.

"Oh, you can finish this then," Adam said quickly. He handed the snack to Jeff. Jeff drank it greedily, actually liking the taste of this better than the Bradshaw guy. "Did you have another nightmare?" Adam asked.

Jeff shook his head. He finished drinking and threw the empty packet down, morphing back into his human face. "Memory."

"What kind of memory?"

"The night Daddy died. I think I'm starting to remember what happened to him." Jeff told Adam what he remembered, and he saw the uneasy look on the blonde's face. He may be crazy now, but he wasn't stupid. "What? What's wrong?"

Adam shook his head. "This is just…I don't know. This is weird. I know this James. He's a part of the Ministry of Darkness."

"What's that?"

"Well think of it like this: combine a cult with a biker gang and add in the fact that the core members are some of the original demons in human form and add a dash of sadistic humans and other kinds of demons, and you basically have a group that loves to kill and destroy anything in their path. Mark, or the Undertaker as some people like to call him, is the leader of the Ministry. James is his lover and right hand man."

"And why would he kill my dad?" Jeff demanded to know.

Adam shook his head. "I don't know. I think he might be the only one who knows now. But here's what I don't get: why did he leave you alive, what happened to Karen and did he put some sort of memory spell on you? Did he not want you to remember? Because honestly, that's not like James at all. The James I know would have killed you and Karen right along with your dad."

Jeff shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Karen wasn't there when the police found me. In fact, nobody ever saw her again. The only thing they found there were her bloodstains on the carpet."

Adam winced. "Fuck, he could have done that nasty combusting trick again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…one time, when we were on vacation in Japan, James got into this thing with a demon hunter named Sabu. And James went after Sabu's wife and well….let's just say that if we hadn't seen him do it, we would have thought she just disappeared. There was no body by the time he was done. There were just stains."

Jeff shuddered. He had liked Karen a lot. His mom had died when he was just nine years old, and she was the closest thing to a substitute one he had ever had.

Adam put his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Listen, I know this shit is a lot to take in, but there's something else we need to discuss. Gangrel managed to find out who hurt you that night in the alley."

Jeff's eyes widened. That very thought almost made him have a flashback to that night, and he had quickly shut his eyes and squeeze them shut painfully until that feeling passed. "Who?" he asked quietly. "Who hurt me?"

"Daffney, Stevie, Raven and some guy named Kurt," Adam said gently. "They're a part of the Ministry too. Two shape shifters named Paul London and Brian Kendrick saw what they were doing to you and they got those guys on the run after throwing some Confusion Powder on them. But they probably accidentally got you too with it, which could be part of the reason why you don't remember what they look like. That's what Gangrel said anyway, and I trust him because he's one of the few vampires in this house with a brain."

Jeff shook his head. "I don't understand. Why--"

"I doubt James sent them," Adam said with a shake of his head. "If he wanted to come back after you, he would have done it himself. Raven's a sick bastard who gets his rocks off by torturing people. Daffney's a loony who should still be locked up for killing her parents, but James busted her out. Stevie is Raven's lapdog; he'll do anything that guy tells him to. And Kurt….well I don't know a damn thing about him, but he's obviously sick and twisted too."

"But why me?" Jeff demanded to know. He was starting to get angry. "Why would they do all that to me."

Adam didn't answer for a moment. It almost looked like he didn't want to say what he was thinking. "Because you were within their sights," he finally said. "That would be enough of a reason for them."

Jeff looked down at his feet. That didn't feel like a good reason to him. _Bad people have names, but still no faces. Bad people need to pay. Kill the bad people. I kill the bad people. Make them pay, make them bleed…_


	8. Chapter 8

Randy kicked a crate across the room as hard as he could. He was not happy, to say the very least. Cooper had fucking punked him out, which was something that very few people could do. And there was a good reason for that: Randy had spent a lot of time and energy trying to make himself as feared as he could possibly be. He was stronger than any other werewolf in existence, and the fact that he could change himself into wolf form at a drop of a hat made him extremely unpredictable. Unpredictability scared people, and he lived off fear. It was a drug to him.

"Boss come on, just forget about what happened," Ted pleaded. He and Cody were standing against the wall, watching him nervously. Like him, they could control their transformation, but they were nowhere near as powerful as he was. That was why he even kept them around; they were not a threat to him.

"Yeah," Cody said with a nod. "Nobody messes with the Ministry. It's stupid and suicidal to even think it can be done."

Randy put his hands on his hips and glared at his two flunkies. "I know that damn it. But this is ridiculous to me. The majority of the Ministry should have either died out or be rotting in some third world dimension right about now. This is our world, not theirs." He swiped his hand out, knocking a lamp all the way across the room. It shattered into many pieces as it hit the wall. The sound of that crash made him stop and take a deep breath. He had to relax. He wasn't going to get anywhere by working himself up like this. What was done was done. He couldn't change that. But what he could do was move on to something else. "We need to get to Pittsburgh," he announced. "That's where the people who managed to get out of Philadelphia are."

Cody and Ted exchanged looks. "And why is that important to us?" Ted asked.

"Because that's where the surviving demon hunters are going to be," Randy replied, getting irritated really fast.

"And?" Cody prompted.

"And that fucking little Phil Brooks is friends with those demon hunters. And where Phil goes--"

"Matt goes," Ted finished, finally catching on.

"Exactly," Randy said. He grinned evilly. "And I think it's time for the cat and mouse game to start approaching its final ending. Matt Hardy will be mine, and there's nothing he or anyone else can do to change that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"556 people dead, 822 injured, 107 missing and there's not telling how many millions of dollars worth of damage has been done," Rey said, reading off from the piece of paper he wrote on earlier. "The people in Washington DC are freaking out because they think it was terrorist attack."

Matt sighed. Little did the rest of the general population know that what had attacked was actually much worse than any terrorist organization. "How did Rob and Sandman get out alive?" he asked Phil, who was driving.

"Well Sandman's got an underground tunnel running under his bar," Phil said. "So--"

"I think had is a more appropriate term," Ashley interrupted. "I doubt the bar is there anymore."

"Whatever. The point is, as soon as he realized just who was attacking, he got underground. Now Rob, we don't know how he didn't get killed. He got knocked out by someone and was just laying there on the ground as the city burned around him. He got like really lucky that something didn't happen to him."

_And this is coming from someone who doesn't even believe in luck_, Matt thought to himself. He looked out the window. They had flown out to Pittsburgh to meet up with Sandman and to check on Rob and Tommy's two daughters, who had basically gone into shock after finding out both their mom and dad were dead. Now Matt had never really met any member of the Ministry of Darkness; he really only knew what Phil had told him about the group. But he already knew that he did not like them at all. Nobody with any ounce of decency in them could do this to anyone.

Phil pulled into the hospital parking lot and they all got out of the car. Sandman was waiting for them outside. The blonde hair man had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth and he beer in his hand. "Why am I not shocked by that?" Maria whispered as they walked over to him.

"Because it's Sandman," Evan whispered back. "He would stop in the middle of an apocalypse just to grab a cold one."

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Sandman asked. He had heard every word they had said. "Shit, after all I've fucking seen, I need to drink just to deal with it." He chugged the rest of his beer before squeezing the empty can and tossing it into a nearby garbage. "Rob's being in and out of it for awhile now. He's pretty concussed right now, and he didn't take the news of Sabu's death very well."

"You want to take us in to see him?" Phil asked.

Sandman nodded. "Yeah, okay." He threw his cigarette out and stomped on it before leading them into the hospital. Matt grabbed on to Phil's hand and held it tightly. He hated hospitals with a passion. He had hated them ever since his mom died when he had been twelve. On the way to Rob's room, he saw two little girls surrounded by several adults. Even though he had never met them, he just knew they were Tommy's little girls. His heart went out to both of them. According to Phil, Tommy had been crucified up against his living room war and he had been gutted like a catfish. His wife Beulah had her head smashed in so badly that her brain had actually been partly out of her skull. The whole thing was sick and twisted.

Rob was just waking back up when they got into the room. He had a large bandage wrapped around his head and he looked like he felt like shit. "Hey," he said when he looked up at them.

"Hey," Phil said. He and Matt sat down on one side of the bed while Ashley and Maria sat down on the other side. Evan, Rey and Sandman all just stood by the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Rob replied. "But other than that, I'm feeling pretty fucking numb at the moment. And I have to admit, that's okay with me. I could stand to keep that feeling."

Maria put her hand on his shoulder. "We're just glad your alive."

"Yeah, I'm just thrilled about that myself," Rob muttered. He didn't sound like he meant it.

Matt looked down. He really didn't feel comfortable at the moment. He had met Rob on just a couple of occasions, but he had always been struck by how close Rob and Sabu were. There had always been speculation that Rob and Sabu had been more than just friends, and if that were the case, he couldn't imagine what Rob was going through.

_You know, you can lose Phil too_, a voice in the back of his head. _Nobody in this line of work is safe from losing someone they love. Shit happens and there might be nothing you can do to stop it._

Matt wished that voice would shut up. He didn't want to hear it right now. He was perfectly aware of the fact that he could lose Phil at any time. It was the thought that haunted him when he was trying to sleep and his defenses of keeping it out of his mind were lowered. It was one of the scariest things he could imagine happening, only tied with something happening to Jeff.

"I want to bring them back," Rob said suddenly, interrupting Matt's thoughts.

Sandman looked at him in shock. "Rob, come on. There's no way--"

"There has to be someone who can do it Jim. We can go talk to Mickie and her girls first, and if they can't do it, there has to be someone else that can."

"Rob, you can't fuck with the natural forces," Rey tried to tell him. "This could really backfire on you dude."

Rob shook his head. "There is nothing natural about the Ministry of Darkness. Come on guys, Tommy and Beulah need to be brought back for their girls and I need Sabu back. It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Everyone else just looked at each other. Matt could sense the others weren't really eager to go along with it, but nobody seemed willing to say that to Rob. "Okay," Phil said reluctantly. "We'll go talk to Mickie, okay? Just don't get your hopes up, because I doubt that she'll be able to do anything to do what you want."

Evan sighed. "So now we're Virginia bound now? Damn, I'm tired of riding in the car."

Rey patted him on the shoulder. "There there baby. We'll have some fun in the backseat just to make it easier for you to take. How does that sound?"

"Ewww," Matt complained.

Rey glared at him. "Oh, like you and Phil don't do the same damn thing whenever you get the chance."

"Yeah, but it's okay when we do it," Matt protested. He pressed his cheek up against Phil's face. "Who doesn't want to see us mess around with each other?"

Every hand in the room went up. "It's nothing personal," Sandman said. "But unless I'm a part of it, I don't want to see it."

Phil shook his head. "You're all bitches man. Just fucking bitches."

Matt couldn't agree more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP ADAM? GOOD LORD, I AM A WOMAN AND I TAKE LESS TIME THAN YOU!"

Adam rolled his eyes at Amy's yelling. He was in the shower at the moment. Even though he was dead, he didn't want to smell like a rotting corpse, hence the showering. Apparently he was taking too long for Amy's taste, but he didn't care. Chris and Jay probably weren't ready either, so why should he hurry?

The door opened and he sighed. "Amy, I'm not done yet," he said. "So please just get out, okay?"

The shower curtains were pulled back and it turned out to be Jeff. "Oh, hey there," Adam said, not really bothered that Jeff was now seeing him naked. Everyone else in the house always managed to walk in on him in the buff at least a few times a week, so the slight amount of modesty he had before was completely gone now.

Jeff turned a deep shade of red, but he didn't look away. He just chewed on his lower lip and swayed from side to side, almost in a trance or something.

"You might want to be careful," Adam told him. "You might bite your own lip ring off."

Jeff gulped, an uncertain look crossing his face. But then he suddenly launched himself into the shower, grabbing a hold of Adam and pushing him back against the wall. Adam was mildly surprised when he felt Jeff's lips against his own, but he quickly got over that. He kissed Jeff back hungrily, loving the way the younger vampire tasted. He tore open Jeff's shirt and Jeff shivered just a little bit. But they didn't break the kiss. They didn't need to breathe so there was no need to do that

"That's it! Adam I swear to--holy guy on guy action!"

Adam broke away from Jeff and glared at Amy. Jeff had left the door open so anyone could just walk by and see them. "Would you go away?" he demanded. "Jeff and I are busy."

Amy shook her head. "Gangrel wants to leave right now. He wants to try to get to Mickie's before the sun comes up."

"Damn it," Adam growled. He knew it would be useless to try to tell Gangrel to wait even longer. His sire got cranky when he was kept waiting.

Jeff bit his lip again and rested his head against Adam's shoulder. He hadn't said a whole lot since their conversation earlier, but that kiss had spoken louder than any words. "Come on baby," Adam said. "Let's get dressed. If we're lucky, we can sit behind Jay and Chris and torment them the entire time."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, because I want to hear them whine the entire time about how you're bugging them."

"Of course you do. Don't you know it?"

She flipped him off and he laughed. This road trip was going to be very interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Usually after some major destruction, chaos and death, James was more of an annoying bastard than usual because he was still all hyped up. But Mark was disturbed to see James in such a mood that could almost be classified as troubled. James didn't get that way often, but when he did, it meant something that was not good was coming. The rise of the humanity, the end of the Black Plague, disco, 80s hair styles, boy bands, Daffney's time of the month--Mark was personally hoping it was not that last one again. Daffney had not been pleasant since Maryse's arrival and Mother Nature did not need to add fuel to that fire.

"Oh poor baby, you're so tense," Maryse said in heavily accented English. She was standing behind James, giving him a shoulder massage. As it turned out, she had always been able to speak English, but she usually chose to speak French because James told her it annoyed Mark (plus it really was her native tongue, so it got spoken more often than not). Why she stopped now was beyond anyone's comprehension. Mark just figured it was either because she just felt like speaking English now or she figured out that Mark had just started tuning her out when she started speaking in French.

Stacy rolled her eyes. She was on her phone texting someone yet again. Her AK-47 was laying right on her lap. "I've told you a hundred times that you won't get him," she said in a bored voice. "The guy is only into Mark over here, God knows why."

Mark glared at her. "What, am I not a catch or something?"

Stacy didn't even look up from her phone. "I'm not touching that question with a twenty foot pole."

Maryse laughed and kept on massaging James. Mark glared at her. The bitch was definitely getting too touchy with James for his taste. He smirked evilly. He knew exactly how to get her to knock that shit off.

"OW!" she yelped as she jumped away from James. Her hands had received a nice, painful shock for her efforts in her seduction. "What the fuck?"

James gave Mark an annoyed look. "Was that really necessary? You kind of got me when you did that."

"Yes, it was completely necessary," Mark replied. He grabbed Maryse and Stacy by the arms and shoved them towards the door. "Okay bimbos, scram right now. James and I want some alone time." He shut the door behind them and locked it so they couldn't get back in.

James rolled his eyes. "You know, they can't be my bodyguards when you keep making them not be here. That defeats the purpose of them being my bodyguards."

Mark gave James an exasperated look. "Would you stop with the whole bodyguard thing? You're pissing me off with that whole thing. You just wanted to see blonde bimbos holding guns that weigh more than they do because it amuses you for some reason. I personally don't see the appeal in it, but you have always been the strange one, even by demon standards."

James just shrugged. "Yeah, okay, you have me there."

Mark frowned. Okay, something was definitely wrong with James. Normally he would deny that comment and that would start an argument. "What the hell is up with you? You're acting very fucking weird."

"It's just…a memory spell I did is wearing off. I can feel it slipping away."

"And why would that be happening?"

"The person I put it on died…but he's still walking around among us."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Vampire?"

"Definitely. And for some reason, now that the spell is wearing off, I'm remembering the incident that made me put a memory spell on him in the first place as he's remembering it. It's all very fucking weird."

Now Mark was even more confused than ever. "Okay, you're going to have to explain to explain that from the beginning, because I have absolutely no idea what you are babbling about."

James sighed impatiently. "Remember when I told you who Kurt really was?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It's kind of hard to forget when he's our worst enemy."

"Well when he first came into this world, he decided to practice blending in with the humans, and he actually went as far as to marry a woman named Karen. And he and Karen lived happily for a few years, but then he started getting all controlling and abusive and she fled. Whether she knew what he was or not is still a mystery, although I think she might have."

"Okay, I'm not hearing anything I care about."

"Just bear with me for awhile. She ended up in North Carolina, and I ended up meeting her at a bar. You and I had gotten into a fight and I drank for three days straight before meeting her, so I was kind of drunk."

Mark frowned. "Is that when we couldn't find you for a fucking week?"

"Yeah. Anyway, she told me her sob story and I bitched to you about her and in the process, a guy named Gil Hardy came over to talk to us. We all got to talk even more and Karen and Gil hit it off. And I was actually kind of amused by those two, so I let them go off and do their own little thing."

Mark shook his head. "You and your humanity fetish never ceases to amaze me James."

James grinned. "Yeah, I know. So after the whole little drinking thing, I kind of kept in contact with them. Karen moved in with Gil and kind of became a step mom for his son Jeff. But then about seven months later, I get this call from her telling me that Kurt is stalking her and she's afraid he's going to kill her. I decided to find out what this guy's deal was and once I saw him and watched him for awhile, that was when I realized he was Guragog."

"And you didn't kill him because?"

James gave Mark an annoyed look. "Okay, how many times did we just try to kill him in the past and have it fail miserably on us? And how many times has he tried that on us and have the same results? This is the situation that needs a little more planning than just going in and killing the fucker."

Mark nodded. It was just plain weird to hear James talking rationally, but he would wrap his brain around that later. "Okay, I see your point. Keep going."

"Don't mind if I do. Now before I could think of a way to stop Kurt, he decided to strike first. He brought forth Midieon--"

"Wait, wasn't that the cocksucker who worked for us but then he betrayed us for Kurt so we killed him and sent his ass to the Underworld?"

"Yeah. Kurt somehow got a hold of his soul and put it in an amulet. He sent that amulet to Karen, only Gil opened it first."

"And let me guess: Midieon got into him and manifested into his old, demon-y self."

"Yup. By the time Karen called me and I got there, Gil was trying to strangle his own son. I pried him off of Jeff and started trying to do an exorcism that would save Gil. But Midieon's manifestation went on for too long before Karen realized what was going on and called me, so even when I got the fucker out--"

"Gil's organs were liquefied and he died anyway." Mark shook his head. "Why couldn't Kurt just kill Gil himself and then take Karen back? What was the point of doing what he did?"

"I don't know, nor do I care," James replied. "Now the exorcism got to Midieon, and he used all of his strength to try to go into the next person. He went towards Jeff, but Karen put herself in the way in an effort to save him. The impact of which he hit Karen caused her to actually explode on impact, which slowed him right down, but got into the kid anyway. But, and this is the part even I was impressed by, since she died to save Jeff, I didn't even need to do an exorcism. Midieon got out of that boy so fast it was like he got burned. Then all I had to do was kill him yet again and send his ass back to the Underworld."

Mark shook his head. "And you're just telling me this now because?"

James just shrugged. "It never came up."

_Typical_, Mark thought to himself. "So what happened after that?"

"Well Jeff was all traumatized and shit, and since I felt bad for him, I just made him forget that whole thing ever happened," James explained. "And then I set out to bring Kurt within the Ministry and let him think that he had us fooled so we could finally kill him when the time was right."

"And when will that be exactly? Give me your opinion on that."

James grinned. "I got into Daffney's head the other day and saw that she, Raven, Stevie and Kurt tortured Jeff to the point of almost killing him back in North Carolina. That was probably when a vampire found him and turned him. And now that the spell is wearing off, I'm getting some kind of sense of where he's heading." He stopped to take a drink of his beer. "He's going to Virginia."

"And this matters because?"

"Well, I figured we distract Kurt with the baby vampire and when he's not looking we end this little war between us by cutting him into pieces." James just grinned. "That's just my plan anyway. I'd love to hear what you would do."

Mark thought about it before shrugging. "Hell, I'll give that a shot. It's not like we have anything better to do with our time."

James grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't go _that_ for Marky."

Mark rolled his eyes. James was such a horn dog. _And God help me, I love it. I really, really do._


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff stared up at the moon as Gangrel drove them towards Virginia. He had been staring at it for quite awhile to see if it would help him concentrate. He was trying to remember the things he couldn't remember. The faces of his attackers…the rest of the events that happened the night of his father's death…but his mind couldn't fully concentrate anymore. Something was blocking out the night, and even though it seemed to be getting weaker, it was still making him forget. And as for trying to remember what his attackers looked like, maybe he was better off forgetting. The thought of them still scared him. _Fuck, I'm a lousy fucking vampire,_ he thought bitterly. _I'm supposed to have other things be scared of me, but I'm just pathetic because they broke me._

"Adam knock it off!" Jay growled. He and Chris were sitting in the seat in front of Jeff, Adam and Trish. Amy was up front with Gangrel. "I've told you a thousand times that you poking me in the back of the neck annoys me."

Adam smirked. "I know. Why do you think I'm doing it right now?"

Jeff couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Adam was cute when he was annoying Jay.

"Ass clown, if you don't leave my Jay alone, I'm going to come back there and stake you," Chris threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Adam taunted. "You'd probably just stake yourself instead."

Trish looked up from her book, looking mildly annoyed. "Boys, if you start fighting I'm going to get very angry."

Apparently that was something to be feared because Jay and Chris turned back around and Adam quickly scooted closer to Jeff. "Trish is freaking scary," he whispered so that only Jeff could hear him. "Don't think she's nice just because she looks that way. She can be downright evil when she wants to be."

Jeff just tilted his head to the side. He didn't think Trish was evil. But he just went along with what Adam said and patted the blonde on the leg to show some sympathy.

Adam pouted. "You don't believe me do you?"

Jeff didn't answer. He couldn't stop staring at Adam's lips. They looked all nice being all pouty like that. He nipped at them just a little bit before getting pulled into a deeper kiss by his sire.

"Oh come on, why do those two get to make out and I don't?" Trish whined. "Amy, come back here and kiss me."

"No, she's not climbing over us to get to you," Chris snapped. "Those two shouldn't even be doing that anyway."

"Yeah," Jay agreed. "We get yelled at every time we try to make out in this car."

"That's because you two get too frisky and start trying to hump each other," Gangrel replied. "And I don't want cum staining this car. It's brand new for God's sakes."

That whole little argument was barely heard by Jeff and Adam. Jeff moaned as Adam's hands roamed his body. When he had been human, he never had really had much experience in the whole boyfriend department. His dad (and Matt, before he had left) had kept him pretty sheltered; he hadn't even lost his virginity till well….well the attack actually.

Adam kissed and sucked on Jeff's neck while one of his hands traveled down towards the waistband of the younger vampire's jeans. That was when several pairs of hands slapped them until they separated. "What the hell was that for?" Adam snapped as he glared at the offenders.

"Gangrel told us too," Trish said defensively.

"Grel! What the hell man?" Adam complained.

"If I let you get some with Jeff right now, I'll never be able to make Jay and Chris stay off each other," Gangrel replied. "We're going to be at Mickie's in like five minutes. You and Jeff can do whatever the hell you want to each other then."

"Yeah," Jay said. "So put it back in your pants you horndog."

Jeff growled as Jay slapped Adam again.

Jay quickly pulled his hand back to safety. "Adam, he growled at me!"

Adam laughed and put his arm around Jeff. "Good. Maybe he'll bite your face off and we won't have to look at it anymore."

Jay pouted the rest of the way, but Jeff just found it kind of funny. When Gangrel finally pulled into Mickie's driveway, everyone made a mad dash to get out of the car. "Fuck, I am so hungry right now," Chris said. He grinned at a blonde girl that was sitting on the porch. "Hey Kelly, do you think you could help me out with that?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "If you want to go eat, go hunting. I don't have to feed you." She got up and ran to hug Amy and Trish. They immediately all began babbling at once, and Jeff found that sensitive vampire hearing didn't make girl talk any more coherent. _It's like they are another species or something,_ he thought as he grabbed Adam's hand and held on to it tightly.

"Yeah, I don't get them either," Adam said. He kissed Jeff on the side of the head. "Females are strange creatures."

That earned him a glare from the thee females in questions. He quickly put himself in front of Jeff before jumping behind Jay for protection. Jay paled even more than he already was and he hid behind Chris. "Oh hell no!" Chris yelled. He quickly hid behind Gangrel, who just looked exasperated.

"You boys are all idiots," he declared. "I am ashamed to call you all vampires."

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Jay complained. "Amy and Trish wouldn't hesitate to stake us and Kelly could turn us into toads!"

Kelly shook her head. "I wouldn't do that. That would be an insult against toads."

The door to the house opened and an Asian woman came running out. "You have very terrible timing," she told Gangrel. "You guys need to clear out for awhile."

Adam waved at the woman. "Hello to you too Gail."

Gangrel frowned. "What are you talking about? Mickie said--"

"We've got demon hunters in the kitchen right now," Gail interrupted. "If they see you, we could have problems."

Jeff looked at Gail carefully. She had a familiar scent about her. He didn't know why, because he had never seen this woman before in his life. But out of pure impulse, he went up to her and smelled her neck. He could feel her heart pounding and he could almost taste the blood that was running in her veins, but the scent on her was enough to keep him from feeding off her. It wasn't her own scent that was attracting him; it was someone else's. It was…no, it couldn't be…could it?

Adam grabbed Jeff by the arm and tried to pull him back. "Jeff, come on baby, let's go hunting," he pleaded.

Jeff stared at Gail, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Growling softly, he yanked himself free from Adam's grin and pushed her away and then took off running towards the house. The others tried to grab him but he eluded their grips because he was more determined than they were. He got the front door opened but he couldn't get into the house. He was blocked by some invisible barrier.

"You can't get in unless you're invited Jeff," Amy said. She and Trish grabbed a hold of him and tried to pull him back. "And we can't go in right now. We need to wait until Mickie gives us the all clear."

Jeff didn't give a shit about the all clear. He knew who had to be in that house. It was the only way Gail could smell like him. "Matty!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Matty!"

Gangrel tried to help Trish and Amy and Jeff finally really lost his temper. Snarling, he turned around and shoved them as hard as he could. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed. "I WANT TO SEE MATTY!" He turned around to see Matt coming right out the front door. So many emotions went through him that he couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. "Matty!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around his long lost older brother.

Matt just hugged him back, obviously completely surprised to see Jeff there. "Jeff, what are you doing here?" he finally asked. "Why aren't you home with Daddy? How did you find me? What--" he stopped and pulled back just a little bit. "Why are you so cold?"

Jeff frowned in confusion. "I'm not cold Matty. I feel fine."

Matt hesitantly put his hands up to Jeff's neck and looked for the pulse that wasn't there. Jeff bit his lip as Matt's face fell. "Matty?" he said hesitantly.

"Oh Jeffey," Matt groaned. He hugged Jeff again, this time even more tightly. "Oh no. No no no no no…"

Jeff hugged Matt back, a million questions going through his mind. Did Matt just figure out he was a vampire? How could that be? Was Matt a demon hunter? If he was, when did that happen? Had he been here the whole time? Why hadn't he called or anything? What the hell was going on? _And why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen really, really soon?_


	11. Chapter 11

Matt held on to Jeff tightly, not wanting to let him go. He knew that this situation wasn't good. Jeff was a vampire. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Since Jeff was obviously not a zombie, vampire was the only other explanation. The whole thing made him feel like a huge failure. In the process of leaving Jeff to save him from Randy, he had let him fall into the hands of a filthy bloodsucker. "How?" he finally managed to ask. "How did this happen?"

Jeff pulled away from the hug a little so he could look into Matt's eyes. "Bad people hurt me," he said in a childlike voice. Adam found me dying in an alley. He saved me so I wouldn't have to stay dead."

Matt bit his lip. Phil and the others always told him it was better to be dead than a vampire. Vampires were mindless, soulless killing fiends and until now, he had seen enough proof of that to last him a life time. But Jeff and the other vampires before him seemed different. Jeff was definitely still his Jeff, even though he was dead. Matt could see it in his eyes. And there was something about the other vampires that seemed different from any other ones he had seen before too. They seemed like they still had some humanity left in them, even though he didn't know how that was possible.

"Matt?"

He turned around to see Phil and his friends all standing behind them now with stakes and crossbows ready. "This is Jeff," Matt said immediately. He needed them to understand that this was not an ordinary situation. This was his little brother they were dealing with. This wasn't some monster they didn't know.

Maria and Ashley immediately gasped and Rey and Evan exchanged worried looks. Phil, Sandman and Rob however, did not lower their weapons. "That's not your brother anymore," Sandman told him. "You're looking at the thing that killed him."

Jeff began to look uneasy. "Adam…"

The blonde vampire that was Adam stepped forward and shielded Jeff protectively. "You point your weapons at him, you die," he growled.

"Relax Adam," the oldest looking vampire said. He stepped forward and looked at everyone with a very calm smile. "Mickie has spells up preventing any real violence from taking place here. Nobody is going to get killed here without her permission."

"It's nice to see you still remember that Gangrel," Mickie said as she came out of the house. She looked exasperated to see everyone at each other's throats. "A lot of people like to forget that little fact."

Phil let out a snort. "So the bloodsuckers are people now? That's news to me."

Jeff let out a little growl before looking at Matt. "I don't like him. Who the hell is he?"

Matt sighed. "He's actually my boyfriend."

Jeff looked shocked by that news. "But Matty! I thought you had good taste!"

Phil glared at Jeff. "Excuse me?"

Matt put up his hands and kept both of them apart. "Don't," he pleaded. He didn't want anything to escalate until he figured out what was going on. There was something different about Jeff and the vampires he was with. They weren't like any others that Matt had seen before. Something about them was still somewhat human like, even though he wasn't sure how that was even possible.

Mickie pointed to the house. "Everyone get in there right now," she ordered. "We're going to sort this out like rational…well I was going to say human beings, but that doesn't actually apply to everyone here. So all of you jut get in and stop being a bunch of assholes before I turn you into toads."

Everyone seemed to take that threat seriously (Matt sure as hell did--he had seen her do it before to someone else) and they all went into the house. Without really talking about where they were going to have the meeting, they all just gathered in the living room. "Gangrel, why don't you tell the demon hunters here a little story?" Mickie suggested. "Just so they understand why I let you and your family in here."

Matt sat down and was very aware that with Phil on one side and Jeff on the other (and on top of that, Adam was on Jeff's other side) that he was possibly going to be in the middle of something nasty. _Hopefully Gangrel has something interesting to say_, he thought. _Or Phil might try to pick a fight no matter what kind of spells Mickie has up._

"I was twenty seven years old in 1474," Gangrel said. He was standing in the middle of the room and he was looking at all of them one by one. "I lived in the English countryside with my sister and her three children. My wife had died of smallpox just two years prior to that and after her husband died, I came to live with her to help her and the children. But one night, I was walking alone in the woods--"

"Because you obviously had never seen a horror movie back then to tell you that's a dumb thing to do."

"Shut up Chris. Anyway, I met a vampire that night and gotten bitten. But what I didn't know was that my sister was also in those woods that night. She had been keeping the fact that she was a witch a secret. She heard me cry out in pain and knocked the vampire over the head with a rock. But since I had lost too much blood to be saved, she cut the vampire's arm open and fed me his blood--but she added a little twist to it."

"And that twist is?" Ashley prompted.

"A spell that wouldn't change my mind into a total monster. In those days, vampires were no more than human looking hellhounds--no control, no thought, nothing remotely reasonable. They just killed and killed and killed. I kept my human mind and if people didn't know what other signs to look for, I could pass as a human entirely."

"Eventually the rest of the vampire species evolved into more human characteristics," Mickie added. "Although they have no real humanity in them. The only vampires in existence who retain that is Gangrel and his entire bloodline."

"My sister was more powerful than I realized," Gangrel said, taking back over. "She wanted to keep me as close to human as I could get and she did. I still had to feed like other vampires, but after the first few months, I was able to choose to feed off wild animals instead of humans."

"A vampire in its first few months of life need human blood," Gail explained. "It's babies and breasts milk, only grosser and people die."

"Although people do taste better than animals," the vampire sitting next to Chris said.

"Yes Jay, let's point that out," Adam said sarcastically. "I'm sure demon hunters really want to hear us say that."

"So to make a long story short, you are kind of a good vampire," Rey finally said.

Gangrel shrugged. "That depends on your definition of good. I admit to being a blood sucking fiend, as you would call it, but me and my family have morals."

"Morals your sister forced on you with that spell," Evan pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. It's all I've ever known, so it's not like it bothers me." Gangrel pointed to all of the vampires. "Every person in here that I've sired or that they've sired is like me. We're not the monsters you think we are. We're as human as any vampire is ever going to get."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. That meant Jeff was still his Jeff…just dead. _Okay, it's too soon to dwell on that part._ "But why Jeff?" he asked. He finally turned to face his little brother. "You said bad people hurt you. How? What did they do? Where was Daddy?"

"Daddy wasn't there," Jeff said quietly. "Daddy died two years ago." He glared at Matt. "He left me like you did."

Matt winced and recoiled like he had been slapped. "Dad's dead?" he said in disbelief. His mind immediately went to Randy. "Who? How? What--"

"James," Adam said. "From the Ministry of Darkness. Jeff had a memory spell put on him but it's starting to break down. James was there the night your father died. We don't know for sure what he did. That's why we came here. We need to see if Mickie can retrieve the rest of the memory so we can put the pieces together."

"And the bad people he was talking about were also from the Ministry," Gangrel said. "Daffney, Stevie, Raven and Kurt tortured him and left him to die because they got distracted by two shape shifters. Adam found him and turned him. They won't be hard to take care of once we get our hands on them. It'll be James who will be the problem."

Phil looked confused. "Why would James put a memory spell on him and then just let him go? Why not kill him too?"

"That's what we don't know," Adam said. "Haven't you been listening at all?"

"Shut up bloodsucker."

"Don't talk to my Addy like that!" Jeff growled.

Matt held his hands up. "Stop! All of you stop! I'm not having this!"

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "You still haven't told me why you left. You abandoned me Matty and I want to know why."

So Matt told him why. He told him all about Randy and how much of a threat Orton became to him. It made him feel better to finally get it off his chest. He hadn't realized how much it had been weighing him down for all of these years. When he was done, Jeff was just staring at him. "I'm sorry," he said weakly.

Jeff bit his lip. "Oh Matty--"

"Matt!" Maria suddenly exclaimed. She pointed towards the window. "The woods! He's in the woods!"

Matt jumped to his feet and saw three large wolves ripping a girl to pieces right in plain view of the window (the woods were not Mickie's property, so her no violence spell did not extend to them). His heart grew cold because he already knew who it was.

"What the fuck is that?" Jay asked.

"Randy," Matt said. "Son of a bitch is ready to play again."

"What are we going to do?" Kelly asked.

"The thing I should have done already: kill him."


	12. Chapter 12

"Matt you can't go out there," Phil said desperately. "This is what Randy wants. Just let me and the others--"

"No," Matt said immediately. He was loading his gun up with silver bullets so he could end Randy's fucking existence once and for all. "I'm the one he wants and I'm not letting you all try to protect me. You knew it had to come to this."

Phil shook his head. The younger man look like he was going to go into full panic mode. "No! It does not have to come to this. You can't go out there and end this because if something goes wrong--"

"If something goes wrong, I'll go down fighting," Matt said. He started heading towards the door. "I'm tired of running. I'd rather goad him into killing me than either keep running or letting him turn me into his sex slave."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Would he be turning you into a werewolf if he chooses to do that last option? Because I know Orton and that filthy dog does not put up with humans very well."

Jay rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if that's the question to be asking right now honey."

"Yeah," Sandman agreed. "Listen to your fellow bloodsucker and keep your mouth shut."

Gangrel snorted. "The day Chris keeps his mouth shut is the day hell will freeze over. I've known him for a few hundred years now and he never shuts the fuck up."

"That's because I always have something interesting to say," Chris said.

Trish and Amy just burst out laughing.

Matt ignored the vampires and noticed that with the exception of Phil, the others weren't even going to try to talk him out of this. They knew that this was going to be pointless.

A very loud and frantic growling caught his attention. He turned around to see Jeff desperately trying to get out the front door and Adam and Kelly were barely restraining him. "Jeff what are you doing?" he asked.

Jeff didn't answer him. He just shifted into his vampire face and started going even more crazy.

"It's the werewolves," Adam quickly explained. "He can smell them and it's driving him crazy. He wants to go out there and kill them."

"Good!" Phil blurted out. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates now. "Let the bloodsucker go and kill Randy!"

"Phil!" Matt yelled, completely appalled by that suggestion. "We're not even considering that!"

"Why not?" Phil countered. "I don't like vampires but I'll totally put up with your dead thing of a brother if he destroys Randy."

"He's not going out there," Adam snapped. "Orton is just as strong as Gangrel is when he is in wolf form and Gangrel could kill Jeff if they got into a serious fight."

"Technically he's already dead," Rob pointed out.

To stop himself from shooting Rob in the face for that comment, Matt started storming towards the door. But once he got the thing open, he felt Mickie put her hand on his shoulder.

"The woods don't have my spell on them to protect you," she told him. "And they have other dangerous things in them besides Randy and his friends, and that does include other werewolves. If those wolves smell Randy and his pack, they'll come to investigate. And if they get a whiff of you--"

Jeff let out a snarl and finally broke free from Adam's grip. Matt tried to grab a hold of him but it was too late. Jeff was running towards the woods to get the wolves. "Jeff!" Matt shouted as he began chasing after his brother. The others quickly joined him in his chase, although he knew very well that his friends were chasing after him and the vampires were looking to get Jeff.

Five other werewolves from the woods had already joined Randy, Cody and Ted and they all seemed to be sniffing each other out. Jeff didn't seem to give a damn about them though, and Matt watched helplessly as Jeff hurled himself into Randy. The other werewolves were taken just enough by surprise by Jeff's recklessness for the other vampires to jump them too. Then, as the saying went, the shit was on.

Matt had honestly never seen anything like it before in his life. There were fangs and fur and fists and paws flying everywhere. Both creatures were attempting to tear each other's heads off. He kept his eyes on Jeff, who was trying to fight Randy. Orton was over his initial surprise and he and Jeff were fighting the hardest out of anyone except for maybe Adam. The blonde was trying to get to Jeff, but Cody and Ted were doing everything in their power to keep him out of the way.

Raising his gun without even stopping his running, Matt fired at Randy. Randy dodged the shots easily and the bullets buried themselves in the trees. Matt cursed under his breath and tried again. This time he hit someone but it wasn't the right someone: the bullet grazed Jeff's ear, which distracted the vampire long enough for Randy to spear him to the ground.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled.

Adam went fucking crazy when he saw Randy spear Jeff, and he managed to take Cody's head off with one good yank. Ted however managed to get him back down, so it was up to Matt to try to get to Jeff. He knew Phil was right behind him and he knew that despite the fact he was going to save a vampire, his boyfriend would have his back no matter what.

Just as he got close enough to take a shot without missing, Randy jumped off of Jeff and lunged at him. Both he and Phil got hit in the chest with Randy's giant paws and they both went crashing down to the ground. The gun flew out of Matt's hands and before he could even have a chance to get it back, Randy was on him and he felt the dog's hot breath right on his face…

Suddenly it was like time stopped. An unexplained presence stopped the fight in its tracks. Both Matt and Randy looked up to see a mass of clouds moving through the sky. To Matt's immense surprise, Randy and the remaining werewolves (there were only two others besides him left now, and one of those two was Ted) immediately split. Before he could even begin to think about chasing after him, Mickie was hauling him up to his feet and dragging him back to the house. "We have to go!" she yelled. "We have to go now!"

"But Randy--"

"It's the Ministry!" she snapped. "They're coming this way!"

Matt didn't give a shit about the Ministry. He wanted to kill Randy. But Adam, who already had Jeff thrown over his shoulder, took the liberty of picking up Adam and making a run for it. The other vampires were hauling up the other demon hunters and the witches as they went. Matt felt sick to his stomach because Adam was running so fast but he did realize that they had to get away.

"We're almost there," Adam muttered. "We're almost--"

What felt like an explosion took the vampires off their feet. Matt grunted as he hit the ground too and he looked around to see that they were all now completely surrounded. _Oh fuck. This is not good. This is not good at all._


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff kept an iron grip on Adam as he looked around. They were all completely surrounded by the bad people. Daffney, Kurt, Raven, Stevie--the faces that had once been blocked out of his mind were now back in full force. He kept flashing back to how they had hurt him before and he was torn between wanting to run and hide and wanting to rip their throats out.

"It's Jeff!" Daffney sqealed happily. The insane woman jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly. "James, you found my Jeff for me!"

Raven glared at her. "Your Jeff? Since when has he just been yours. I'm the one who saw him first to begin with."

"Wait, we still want him even though he's a vampire?" Stevie said neverously. "I'm not sure I can do necrophillia boss."

Kurt didn't say a word. He just stared at Jeff with his cold and calculating eyes.

Adam growled and bared his fangs in a threatening manner. Unfortunately, that only made the Ministry laugh at them.

Mickie stepped forward, even though she looked absolutely petrified at the moment. "What do you want Mark?" she asked in a voice that was barely staying strong. "We agreed that you would stay away from here."

Mark shrugged. "Promises are meant to be broken Mickie. Besides, you have something we're interested in."

Jeff's eyes met with James's and they both just stared at each other. Jeff replayed what he did remember of his father's death in his head and tried to force himself to remember more. For a moment, he felt something stirring inside of his mind, but it went away way too quickly for him to know what it was.

"We want the baby vampire," James said with a grin. He looked more amused and curious by Jeff, which was actually a lot scarier than that look had any right to be.

Rob looked at James defiantly. "Well that's not happening asshole, so why don't you just go burn in hell?"

James looked surprised. "Are you _defending_ a vampire Van Dam? My, my, what would Sabu say to that?"

Jim, Rey and Evan barely restrained Rob from lunging at James. James laughed and he and the other Ministry members started edging in even closer. Jeff could hear the hearts beating in the witches' and demon hunters' chest and he could smell the fear in the air. Some of it was even coming from the other vampires. _I guess Adam wasn't kidding when he said the Ministry is not something you fuck with_, he thought to himself.

Two blonde human women took a step forward and the one with longer legs suddenly stopped and let out a noise of pain.

"What's wrong Stacy?" James asked.

"Something cut me," she complained. She was searching for a cut but she wasn't having any luck finding it. However, Jeff could certainly smell the blood coming from it, and suddenly he felt like he had when he had first woken up as a vampire. The hunger...oh fuck, he was going to die if he didn't eat soon. He stared at Stacy, who had absolutely no idea that he was staring at her. Her blood...so sweet, so irresistible...

Somebody was saying something, but Jeff didn't hear a single word of it. He lunged at Stacy, taking the skinny woman off her feet and sinking his fangs deep into her neck. The blood rushed into his mouth and he drank it greedily, not wanting to stop until she was completely dry.

"Mark!" James said unhappily. "You cut Stacy on purpose! Maryse, get the vamp off her!"

Jeff looked up just in time to get sprayed in the face with water. It wasn't regular water though, because immediately on impact, his eyes and face began to burn uncontrolably. He screamed in pain and fell back, desperately trying to claw the offending substance out of his eyes. He could hear Adam growling, Maryse screaming and then the sound of a fight breaking out around him.

"Jeff!" Matt said. He touched his little brother carefully. "Just stop for a second! You have to let it pass. It'll stop burning on its own."

Jeff made a noise that was a cross between a growl and a whine. "Matty...it burns...get it out..." The sounds of the fight around him were not helping his attempts to figure out how to make his eyes stop burning. He could hear bones being broken and he could smell more blood, which was driving him into an even more frenzied state.

Suddenly Matt cried out in pain. "Get off of me! No! Stay away from us!"

Jeff felt himself being lifted into the air. Someone touched his face and the burning was gone. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring right at James, who was easily holding him up by the hair. "Hey there Jeffey," he said with a grin. "Long time, no see."

"Don't kill him yet James," Kurt said, easily knocking Gail and Kelly down with one simple backhand. "I think you should keep him around to play with just a little more."

An annoyed look briefly flashed through James's eyes but he quickly covered that up with a sadistic grin. "Don't worry Kurt," he said. "Nothing is going to happen to Jeff...yet." He turned Jeff just enough to see that Adam was getting the shit kicked out of him by two younger looking boys. "Look at my sons Jeffey. My Cooper and Connor...your little boyfriend took Maryse away from me. That wasn't very nice of him."

Jeff gulped as he saw Maryse's now headless corpse laying not too far away from where Adam was getting beat down. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Don't hurt him!"

"Don't hurt him!" Mark said mockingly. "Oh Jesus, Gangrel, what kind of vampires have you created?"

Gangrel answered him by spitting on his face. He, Mickie and Jay were all up in the air, unable to move an inch. Chris, Trish, Rey Phil and Kelly were down while everyone else was still trying to fight as much as they could, but it was lost cause. The demon members of the Ministry were too big of obstacles to overcome.

James chuckled and set Jeff back on his feet. Jeff immediately tried to pull himself free, but only managed to make James hang on to him even tighter. "You know, it would be really easy to just kill all of your little friends right here and now," he said so only Jeff could hear him. He made Jeff look at the big bald guy holding Matt. "Glenn could snap your brother in half without even trying and my boys would gladly rid the world of your stupid little sire."

Jeff tried to break free from James again. "Don't," he choked out. "Leave them alone."

James sighed. "I wish I could Jeffey, but I need something in return from you."

Jeff gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. "What?" he managed to ask. "Name it."

"You," James said immediately. "You for everyone else. How's that sound?"

"Whatever he's telling you Jeff, don't believe him!" Matt said suddenly. "He's a liar! You can't--"

James growled and suddenly Matt's lips were sewen together so he couldn't talk. "We've heard enough out of you." He looked back at Jeff. "Now we're taking you--that has been established right here and now. But if you want to come along like a good little vampire, we'll take your friends here too and not just kill them on the spot."

"What?" Raven said in disbelief.

James shot him a look so nasty that Raven backed right the hell down.

"What's it going to be Jeff?" Mark asked. "You get one chance to save everyone, or they all die, right here, right now."

Jeff whimpered. He didn't think he could believe them. And even if he could, what was going to stop the Ministry from killing everyone eventually anyway? Still, he had to count on the small chance that James was not lying to him about letting the others live for now. Maybe if he just bought them all more time, they could find a way to get away from the Ministry. "Okay," he said shakily. "Just don't hurt them anymore."

James chuckled. "Okay Jeffey. We won't hurt _them_ anymore."

Jeff didn't like the way James had said that. He opened his mouth just a little bit before the worst pain he had ever felt in his life went through him. It literally felt like his insides were being twisted and ripped apart and all he could do was scream and scream and then the last thing he heard before he passed out was James cackling like a maniac and Matt screaming for James to stop.


	14. Chapter 14

"Such a pretty little thing," Daffney cooed. She held Jeff's head in her lap and she was playing with his hair. "Oh James, I'm so happy you got him back for me. I was so sad when we lost him. His screams are so pretty that I could listen to them forever."

James stroked her hair affectionately. Now that Stacy and Maryse were dead, the only female that had his attention was his beloved Daffney. "I'm glad you're happy, but this isn't all for fun and games. Mark and I have very serious business to attend to and we will need Jeff here for it. So don't damage him too badly, okay? And don't let Raven and Stevie play with him. They don't know how to take it easy on anybody."

"What about Kurt?" she asked. "Can I tell him to keep his filthy hands away from my pet?"

"For now, yes you can. But soon I'm gonna need your help and when I do, I want Kurt in here with him. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said reluctantly. She kissed James's hand and then started singing a lullaby to Jeff under her breath.

James stared down at the unconscious vampire for a minute before leaving the room. He knew that leaving Jeff alone with Daffney was not the smartest thing in the world to do, but she was the only one he could trust to not do an extensive amount of damage when told not to. Raven and Stevie were currently busy playing with Rob and Sandman, but that was only really to keep them distracted. He knew that they had been hanging around Kurt a lot lately, and until he knew whether or not Kurt had revealed himself to them and they were now really working for him or not, he had to keep them at a distance. He wasn't worried about them actually doing anything to terrible besides warning Kurt of the plan that was currently being put into motion (they were just humans after all) but one warning to Kurt could throw the plan out of whack completely, so that had to be avoided at all costs.

The plan that James was thinking about was called Operation Kill the Fuck Out of Kurt, a.k.a. Guragog, a.k.a The Biggest Pain In the Ass Ever to Existst. It wasn't as simple as it sounded though, which was why James gave it the outrageously long title. There was absolutely no telling what Kurt had up his sleeve. To an outsider, it would seem like he was outnumbered by the Ministry, but James was positively sure Kurt had his share of minions and other tricks up his sleeves. He always had in the past and he wasn't the kind of leopard to change his spots.

Cooper poked his head out of Mark's bedroom door. "Come on," he said quietly. "Glenn's keeping an eye on Kurt for us but we don't know how long we have before he gets suspicious."

James went into the room quickly and let Cooper shut the door behind him. Mark and Connor were in the room already and they were standing in front of Mickie, Gangrel and Matt, who were all tied to chairs. "Finally," Mark said. "Now we can get started."

Mickie, Gangrel and Matt all struggled against the chains that kept them attached to their chairs. They looked like they weren't very eager to get started, and James knew why. "Relax children," he said as he grabbed a chair of his own and sat down in front of them. "We're not going to torture you. We're actually going to ask you for some help."

The three of them all stared at him in disbelief. "Exactly how stupid do you think we are?" Gangrel asked.

"Yeah really?" Mickie said. "That might work with people who don't know your tricks, but we're not that stupid. Besides, there is nothing we are interested in helping you with."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Cooper said. He walked behind her and played with her hair a little bit, which didn't set to well with her. "You see, we have a little problem with Kurt. He's not exactly what he claims to be."

"He's bad," Connor helpfully added.

"He's Guragog to be exact," Mark said. He looked at Mickie and Gangrel carefully. "I'm sure you two have heard of him."

Gangrel and Mickie exchanged looks. They had definitely heard about him.

Matt shook his head. "I am so lost right now."

James grinned. "Why don't you two explain it for him?"

Gangrel looked over at Matt. "Guragog was a demon that came before the humans. He was one of the worst in reported history. The path of death and destruction that followed him was legendary. The only things that have come close to him is the Ministry."

"And we are not friends with Guragog by any means," James said before Matt could ask. "The Kurt persona is a mask that Guragog is wearing. As far as we know, he's not aware that we know who he really is."

"But that won't last forever," Mark added. "That's why we need to act as soon as possible."

"I still don't see what that has to do with us," Matt said. "Now where is my brother and my friends?"

Gangrel stared at James in surprise. He seemed to be getting what was being asked of him and the others. "You want us to help you, don't you?"

"What?" Matt said in disbelief. Mickie didn't even say a word. She just stared at the Ministry like they had all grown second heads.

"We're sure Kurt has his share of minions already waiting in the wings," Cooper explained. "He wouldn't have come to us if he didn't. The minions will be a pain in the ass distraction, and we want all of our focus to be on him. So with so many witches and vampires and demon hunters at our disposal--"

"Forget it," Matt said immediately. "We don't want any part of this."

"Oh you're going to be a part of it," Mark replied. "If you value your life at all, you will do this."

Matt shook his head. "No way. Kurt---Guragog---whatever he is---that's your problem. You guys could all kill each other for all I care."

James silenced Mark with his hand before he could say anything and leaned forward so he would be closer to Matt. "You love your brother and your boyfriend, don't you?"

Matt glared at him. "What business is that to you?"

"Well seeing as that you're here and they're just as much in our mercy as you are, I say that it really is my business. I mean, something bad could happen to them and then you would really regret not accepting my proposition, wouldn't you?"

Matt continued with his glaring.

James sighed and patted Matt's leg. "Look, I knew your father. We were actually buddies. I'm sure Jeff told you I killed him, but that's not true. He didn't know the full story. I tried to save him that night. Kurt killed your father. He sent an amulet with a demon in it to his estranged wife, but your father got it first instead. By the time I got there, it was too late to save him. I tried, but I failed."

"Liar," Matt said defiantely. "You're a demon. Why should I believe a thing you say?"

"He's not lying Matt," Mickie said. She was studying James carefully. "He's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Gangrel asked. He was still looking at the James and the others distrustfully.

"It's just something I can sense," Mickie answered. "They want Kurt dead a lot more than they care about taking the time to kill us."

James grinned. "Smart girl. Hell, if you kids play nice, we'll go ahead and let you all go afterwards. Sure we might kill you at a later date, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Matt looked uneasy. "I don't know..."

"Hey, look at it this way: do you really think you have a choice in the matter?" Mark said with an evil grin.

Matt looked at Gangrel and Mickie for support. Gangrel just shrugged and Mickie finally sighed. "Show us that the others are still in one piece and you have yourselves a deal," she said.

James grinned. "Sweet. Glad to be doing business with ya." He went to go shake their hands when he realized they were still tied up. "Oh yeah, Marky, help them with that while I grab their little friends. Hopefully Raven and Stevie haven't done too much damage."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was very aware that Glenn was keeping an eye on him. He wasn't stupid. He could sense that his plan to gain Mark and James's trust was falling through. They probably knew his true identity by now. That sucked, but it was something he could deal with.

Cracking his neck, he actually smiled. Most people who had the Ministry of Darkness wanting them dead would be scared out of their minds, but he wasn't. He just had to keep his cool and wait for a few friends of his to arrive. _And they should be arriving right about....now._


	15. Chapter 15

Adam snarled as he struggled to get free from the chains that bound his wrists and ankles. "Damn it!" he yelled, cursing the fact that he could not get them unattached from the wall. He didn't even want to try to bother getting them off his wrists and ankles completely. As long as he could get them off the wall, then he could move so he could find Jeff. "Isn't vampire strength supposed to be more useful than this?"

Jay frowned at Adam. "Would you please stop pulling on your chains? Your wrists are about to start bleeding and that's going to cause a few problems for me."

Now Chris frowned at Jay. "Are you seriously hungry for his blood? Why? It probably tastes like shit."

"Hey!" Adam said, very offended by that statement. "Watch your fucking mouth Jericho!"

"Dude, I am so hungry right now that I could eat everyone here without a second thought," Jay announced.

"Oh that's great," Phil said sarcastically. He was eyeing all the vampires distrustfully. "We're stuck in a room with a bunch of hungry vampires. This is just gonna end so well."

"Oh like we would bite you anyway," Adam snapped. He knew that Phil didn't like Jeff, so he automatically hated Phil for that. "I actually try to have standards."

"Fuck you!" Phil growled. "I'm damn tasty! Matt says so."

"Matt is an idiot."

"Oh you are lucky these chains are holding me back because--"

"Like you could take me!" Adam interrupted.

"Oh I could," Phil insisted. "I--"

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" Amy yelled angrily. "In case you haven't noticed, we are in some serious fucking trouble here! We've got friends that are probably being tortured right now and we could be next! We need to find a way to get free of these chains, get our friends and get the fuck out of here! Now I know we all don't like each other, but we need to work together to get out of this. And if you are not down with that--"

"Then we have to suck it?" Maria piped in.

The vampires all frowned and stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Chris said in confusion.

Ashley shook her head. "We knew a couple other demon hunters who...you know what? Never mind. Shawn and Hunter are not important right now." She looked at Amy. "I'm in agreement with you about the whole working together thing. It's the only shot we have at getting out of here in remotely one piece."

"The girls are right," Rey told Adam and Phil. "None of us are going to get out of here if we keep fighting. Do you guys think you can cool it for awhile? For Matt and Jeff's sake?"

Adam and Phil glared at each other. Adam really wouldn't have minded ripping out Phil's throat right then and there, but he supposed that would have to wait if the others were going to insist on this working together thing. "Fine," Adam spat out unhappily. "But if this asshole even looks at Jeff funny, he's getting his throat ripped out."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I would hurt Matt by attacking your boyfriend. As much as I wish that my baby would get it through his head that his brother is now a souless, blood sucking fiend, but he doesn't. So Jeff will not meet the pointy end of my stake...for now."

Adam growled. "If you ever--"

"Stop!" Evan ordered. "What did we just tell you two?"

The door opened and Mickie and Gangrel came in, doing their best to support Rob and Sandman. "Oh my God!" Kelly exclaimed. "What happened to them?"

"Raven and Stevie had a little fun with them," Gangrel said darkly.

"Assholes," Sandman grumbled. He pushed himself away from Gangrel and leaned against the wall. "I'm gonna kill them."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Gail said. "You look like you can barely stand on your own two feet."

Sandman just grunted and then pointed to Mickie and Gangrel. "You wanna know how come Raven and Stevie still don't have us? These two assholes made the most insane deal in the world with James and Mark of all people."

Adam frowned at Gangrel. "You made a deal with James and Mark? For the love of God why?"

"Because we might actually get out of this place if we go along with what they want," Gangrel replied. He then explained everything about the issue with Kurt. Adam listened in disbelief, really wishing his sire chose a different set of evil bastards to team up with. Mark was an asshole and James wasn't the most reliable creature in the world. Whatever they promised couldn't be trusted because they weren't above lying to get what they wanted.

Mickie seemed to sense what Adam (and probably everyone else) was thinking. "It's okay," she assured them. "You guys know that I'm good at catching liars. James and Mark want Kurt dead and they're willing to give us our freedom if we help out."

"Yeah, but how do we know that we're going to be alive when this is all said and done?" Trish asked. "There are too many things that could go wrong with this idea."

"Yeah, but given our situation, this is the best one we've got," Gangrel pointed out. "It's kind of take and leave it at this point."

Adam let out an sigh of frustration. "Fuck," he said. "Does that mean we can get unchained? I really need to see Jeff."

Gangrel nodded and took a set of keys out of his pocket. "According to James, Jeff is up on the second floor, behind the first door on the left. Now Daffney is with him and Matt went up there instead of coming down here--"

"Oh wonderful," Adam growled as he was set free. "Those two are probably going to be brawling by the time I get up there."

"Yeah well--"

Trish let out a cry of pain. Adam looked over to see that she was holding on to her head for dear life and her eyes had rolled into the back of her skull. The demon hunters all looked completely freaked out by this turn of events. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Rob asked.

"She's having a vision," Amy replied. She was trying her best to hold on to Trish and determine what the blonde was seeing. But she had no immediate luck with that course of action.

As the others all were looking at Trish, Adam slipped out of the room. He felt bad for not checking on Trish, but he knew that she was in good hands with the others. And since he couldn't say the same for Jeff, that was who his priority needed to be right at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff watched Daffney barricade the door as Matt tried to break it down. He had woken up to find himself chained to the bed post with his hands up above his head, so he couldn't make good on his desire to rip the bitch's head right off her shoulders. She had helped torture him before and she was obviously planning on doing it again. The very thought of it angered and frightened him at the same time.

"Daffney, honey, just let Matt in," James said. "I told him that he could see Jeff."

"No!" Daffney shrieked angrily. "I'm playing with Jeff and he is not invited!" She kept barricading the door with anything that could be moved. Once she was satisfied that nobody was getting in, she hopped until she was standing right in front of Jeff. "There we go. That's better." She patted his head like he was a dog. "How have ya been Jeffey? Did you miss me?"

Jeff snarled and tried to bite her arm. She moved back just in the nick of time though. "Ooooohhhhh, naughty naughty!" she squealed. She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. "What a naughty little vampire you are!" She skipped over to the other side of her bed so that Jeff could no longer see her. "You want to know what I do with naughty vampires?"

"You want to know what I'm going to do to you when I get free?" Jeff growled, shifting into full vampire face. The first chance he got, he was ripping her throat out. He was not even playing around. He really wanted to kill her that badly.

Daffney whined and stepped back in front of him. She had a glass bottle full of water in her hands. "Oh baby, you shouldn't have said that." She took the lid off of the bottle. "Now I'm all upset." She flung some of the water on to his face. His face immediately began to burn and he let out a cry of pain. Fucking holy water. He was really starting to hate it."

The door and all the stuff barricading it went flying and in came James, Adam and Matt. Both Adam and Matt tried to lunge at Daffney but James held them back. "I said you can take the baby vampire," James said. "I did not say that you could kill Daffney."

Daffney hissed at Adam and Matt, which just drove them even more wild. James rolled his eyes. "Go see Connor and Cooper," he said to Daffney. "They'll tell you what you what's going on."

Daffney didn't look happy with that order, but she left anyway. James let go of Adam and Matt and then freed Jeff from the bed post. Jeff wasn't sure what to think of this turn of events, but he didn't have long to figure it out. Both Adam and Matt tried to pull him into bone crushing hugs at the same time, so he wound up very squished.

"Aw, that's just so sweet," James said, not sounding like he meant it. "But we need to get Jeff caught up so we can..." He stopped talking as the room vibrated a little bit. Jeff, Matt and Adam frowned as the room started vibrating a little more. It almost seemed like the vibrations were coming from footsteps, but Jeff didn't know what the hell they were coming from.

"Oh fuck," James muttered. He started backing out of the room. "Some things never fucking change. Kurt and his damn trolls..."

Jeff looked at Adam and Matt in confusion. Before he could ask what James was talking about though, something hit the house so hard that it nearly took all of them off their feet. "Fucking shit!" Matt yelled, grabbing on to Jeff and Adam for support. "What the fuck is going on?"

Adam winced as something else hit the house. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say we're being attacked by trolls."

And as it turned out, he was exactly right;.


	16. Chapter 16

Glenn kicked open the door to the room that Kurt as he heard Daffney screaming her head off at the trolls that were attempting to tear the house apart and kill them all. This was not really going the way they had wanted it to go. The trolls meant that Kurt knew his jig was up, which they had really hoped wouldn't happen. Having Kurt knowing they were on to them kind of ruined the whole surprise angle they had been hoping to go with.

The door hit the wall with a bang and Glenn stepped into the room. Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Growling, Glenn turned around to leave again. Kurt was suddenly right behind him. Immediately he reached out to snatch his enemy by the neck. Kurt quickly grabbed his wrist though and hurled him out of the room with such force that when he hit the wall in the hallway, he actually went through it and ended up in a different room.

"Holy shit!" Raven yelled, jumping up to his feet in an instant. Stevie only shrieked and hid behind Raven.

Glenn groaned and rolled back up to his feet. He had forgotten how annoying being tossed around was. It had been so long since he had to deal with someone as strong as he was trying to kick his ass (the occasional fight with Mark or James excluded of course). He kicked his foot up, driving his boot into Kurt's face. Kurt stumbled back a little bit and Glenn took advantage of that by grabbing what the smaller demon had for a neck and slamming him up against the wall.

"Boss?" Stevie squeaked. "What are they doing?"

"They're fighting numb nuts," Raven replied.

"Why?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"Should we stop them?"

Kurt broke free of Glenn's grip and started punching and kicking at him wildly. Glenn fought back viciously, at first trying to block the blows Kurt was giving out, but when that meant that there was where he was putting all of his efforts instead of giving blows of his own, he started letting Kurt hit him some just so he could clean the fucker's clock a few times. Raven and Stevie were yelling for Mark, but Glenn doubted that Mark had time to answer them. There were still the trolls to deal with after all.

_And speaking of the devils..._ Glenn thought to himself as a giant, gray hand came through the window and made an attempt at grabbing him. He and Raven both got the hell out of the way but Stevie wasn't so lucky. He was grabbed and taken right out the window. Glenn and Raven could only watch as one of the hedious, ten foot tall trolls crushed Stevie with its bare hands before shoving him into its mouth. Kurt let out a howl of laughter before jumping out what remained of the window, obviously deciding that the trolls were either going to take care of everything for him or he could just save the fight for another day.

"Mother fucking bastard," Glenn growled, grabbing Raven and dragging him out of the room. Sure he could jump out of the window and chase Kurt down, but going outside with only a human as back-up was not something he really wanted to do at the moment.

"Can you fucking tell me what the hell is going on?" Raven yelled. He sounded pissed. "Why did that thing eat my flunky? And why the fuck were you and Kurt fighting?"

"Kurt bad and troll hungry," Glenn replied, answering both questions in just five words. Now was not the time to explain everything in full detail. He could make Mark or James do that as soon as they got rid of the damn trolls.

"Glenn!" James hollered, coming around the corner while dragging Jeff, Matt and Adam along with. "Mark says we're going to the hill!"

Glenn didn't need to wait and hear any more words come out of James's mouth. He knew exactly what hill James was talking about. He grabbed a hold of Raven by the back of his neck and teleported them both out of the house and on to the hill. The hill was about a quarter mile from the house and on the top of it, they would be able to see everything that was going around the house (or in this case, what was going to be left of the house).

When Glenn and Raven reappeared on the hill, they found that with the exception of Stevie, Kurt and Connor, everyone else was already there. "Damn it!" Cooper cursed as his eyes rested on them. "Connor's not with you?"

"No," Glenn replied. "I thought he would be with you."

"Maybe he got eaten like Stevie did," Raven said helpfully.

Ashley turned a few shades paler. "These things eat people?" she said, completely horrified by the thought.

"Hey, let's not panic," Sandman said. "Technically, I don't think we could of really classified Stevie as a person."

"He had human flesh," Gail said darkly. "And that's enough for these trolls."

Glenn let the demon hunters, witches and vampires talk among themselves and went to stand next to Mark and James. They watched as the six trolls that Kurt had summoned pretty much tear the house into pieces with their bare hands. "So uh....are we going to go down there and try to brawl with these things?" he asked, really hoping that wasn't the current plan. "Because last time we tried to do that with a group of trolls, it didn't really go all that well." Trolls could nearly match them completely in strength and they had one hell of a size advantage over all of them.

James looked at Mark. "What do you think? Do you think we should try a spell?"

Mark shrugged. "It's what I was thinking about doing, but it looks like Connor has some ideas of his own."

"What?" Cooper and James yelled at the same time.

Glenn squinted his eyes and saw that Connor was approaching the trolls, his right hand raised high above his head. It took Glenn a moment to realize that the younger demon's hand was dripping with blood. "What the fuck is he doing?" Glenn asked.

"Oh no," James groaned. "Connor no!"

The trolls turned their attention to Connor, the smell of blood overpowering James's shout. Connor took off running and the trolls gave chase, lumbering along as fast as they could. The force of their steps made it felt like a good size earthquake was hitting the area. James and Cooper immediately took off, the black cloud signifying their flight nearly choking everyone else. Glenn looked at Mark for a second before taking off after Connor himself. _Fucking kid is going to get himself killed_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Connor was moving as fast as he possible could. The trolls were right on his heels and he could hear James and Cooper yelling at him. They didn't seem to think he could do this on his own. Bastards. Why couldn't they ever just trust that he knew what he was doing? Sure he hadn't actually told them about the little trap he had set up in case Kurt pulled a stunt like this, but still, he felt like there should be some innate trust felt towards him. "Trolls, it's always trolls," he muttered, dodging a tree and leading the trolls down by the river. "Kurt likes to play with trolls. They think I don't remember, but I do. I remember it all perfectly."

Just as James and Cooper had caught up to him, he dodged them and jumped into the lake that was right there. He swam as fast as could down to the bottom, looking at what he had set up down there before. _There it is!_ he thought triumphantly. He waited for just a second to make sure the trolls were getting into water before digging his fingers into the dirt on the ground below him and pressing the button on the device he had made himself. Then he flipped himself over so he could kick himself off the ground and back up out of the water. The force he put into that shot him up a good twenty feet up in the air, and before he could think about moving anywhere else, James and Cooper grabbed him and pulled him out of harms way.

"What the fuck were you doing?" James asked angrily. He looked ready to strangle his own spawn.

Connor giggled. "Trolls go boom boom."

"Wha--" Cooper's question was interrupted by the bombs Connor had planted in the lake going off all at once, effctively blowing the trolls to smithereens. Cooper and James ducked for cover while Connor laughed hysterically. "Trolls go boom boom! Trolls go boom boom! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He spun around really fast, getting more hyper by the second. "Boom booms" were now officially his favorite toy of all time now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Haha, Connor and his boom booms. I love it. **

**Oh, and like I promised on Twitter, here's another shameless plug: the sequel to Crossfire, called In the Line of Fire (FIRE!...sorry, I had a Connor moment) is up under RRatedauthor's profile now (hint hint....READ IT!!!!! Oh wait, that was rude...PLEASE???!!! There, that's better).**


	17. Chapter 17

After Connor blew the trolls to smithereens, Mark got the entire group to a different hiding spot. Jeff wasn't entirely sure where they were now, but that didn't matter too much to him at the moment. He was glad that Matt, Adam and all of his friends were okay, but he was also worried about this whole teaming up with the Ministry thing. He maybe wasn't the most stable vampire in the world, but he could recognize a potential disaster in the making when he saw one. Sure, maybe they would play nice for now because they wanted Kurt dead more than anyone else in the world (well...Raven, Stevie and Daffney didn't seem to care all that much; they were just going along with what the other members were saying), but what about afterwards? Jeff knew that Daffney wanted to keep him as a pet, and who was to say that any promises made to let them all go would turn out to be lies just to satisfy her? She looked like the type that one way or another, always got her way.

Mickie, Gail and Kelly weren't an issue for Jeff because they seem to like vampires (at least the ones connected to Gangrel anyway). But the hunters were a completely different story. Even with the truce in place, Jeff could feel their dislike and distrust of him rolling off of them in waves. It wasn't quite as bad from Ashley, Maria, Evan and Rey. They seemed at least willing to give him and his new family the benefit of the doubt. Rob, Sandman and Phil on the other hand, were a completely different story. Rob and Sandman....well, they had obviously been doing this for so long that it was hard to teach them new tricks (as in trusting bloodsuckers). As for Phil, Jeff had a feeling that his dislike was coming from jealousy and concern. The jealousy had to be from Matt paying more attention to Jeff than he was to Phil and the concern probably stemmed from the belief that Jeff was going to turn against Matt and rip his throat out. And honestly, Jeff found that offensive. It made him want to rip Phil's throat out just to get the annoying fuck out of the way.

"So," Cooper said loudly, trying to break the awkward silence. "Um....anyone hungry?"

Chris raised his hand immediately, ignoring the fact that Jay, Amy and Gangrel were trying to make him put it back down. "What?" he whined unhappily. "I'm starving! I was hungry the last half hour on the trip to Virginia! How do you think I feel now?"

"He's got a point," Trish muttered. She was rubbing her stomach lightly. "We probably should feed and get that out of the way."

"Oh yes, go out and kill a bunch of innocent people," Rob said sarcastically. "That's exactly what you should do at a time like this."

"Actually it is," Gangrel snapped, getting quite annoyed with the whole situation. "Or would you rather we start feeding off of all of you?"

Rob glared at him, obviously just itching to reach for his stake and use it. But when Mark stepped in between the two of them, he backed down. As much as he wanted all of them to be dust in the wind, he wasn't going to go through Mark to do it.

Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff from behind and kissed his neck. "What do you think Jeff?" he said quietly. "Are you hungry?"

Jeff didn't even need to give a verbal response to that. His stomach chose that moment to growl obscenely loudly and that said everything that needed to be said.

"Well I guess that settles it then," James said, watching Phil and Matt carefully. "The vamps can go hunt and the rest of us can order pizza."

Matt's eyes looked at Jeff and Jeff looked down at his feet. He was afraid of Matt thinking badly of him now because of this plan. It wasn't like he wanted to kill someone....well okay, he did, but that was only because he needed the blood that was in them. It was a primal instinct that he really couldn't control and it wasn't something he would choose to do if he didn't need that hot, fresh, coppery liquid so fucking badly.

Suddenly Matt's warm fingers tilted Jeff's head up so they could make eye contact. "Be careful out there, okay?" he said.

Jeff nodded. "Matty I--"

"It's okay Jeffro. I know you can't help it. I don't blame you." Matt glared at Adam. "You better fucking take care of him."

"I will," Adam replied. "I'm not about to abandon him."

Matt stiffened at that comment, but before he could say anything, Adam had dragged Jeff out of the room. "You didn't need to say that," Jeff said, unhappy that Matt and Adam couldn't seem to get along. "It's not like he had wanted to do it."

"Yeah, but the way he was looking at me pissed me off," Adam replied. "The people he should have been giving that look to are Daffney, Raven and Stevie. If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have had to turn you and then you would still be alive and human."

Jeff slipped one of his hands into Adam. "You wouldn't have wanted to turn me just for--"

"Honey, that's not what Gangrel taught us to do," Adam interrupted. "We don't turn someone into a vampire for the sake of turning them. Would I have wanted to? Yeah. You were the most beautiful thing I ever saw even when you were dying. I don't know if I would have been able to resist you if I had met you under better circumstances."

"Aw, that is so romantic!" Trish cooed. She shook Amy just a little bit. "Wasn't that romantic?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed. She tried to get Trish off of her. "But you can stop shaking me now."

"As romantic as this shit is, we should get moving," Jay said. "I'm hungry and--"

Jeff wasn't listening to him. A sudden wave of lust overrode his hunger and he pulled Adam into a rough kiss. Adam responded eagerly, nipping Jeff's lips with his fangs, causing just a little bit of blood to be drawn. The others started groaning and complaining, telling them that this wasn't the time and place for this kind of stuff. They ignored those words though. They were too desperate for each other to even think properly. Jeff moaned as Adam lifted him up by his ass, pulling on his sire's long blonde locks and wrapping his legs around his waist. They were stumbling outside blindly, taking themselves into the nearby forest.

Adam slammed Jeff up against the nearest tree, his hands getting underneath Jeff's shirt and feeling the cold flesh underneath it. Jeff began kissing Adam's neck, his hands tearing at the shirt that was preventing them from making better skin on skin contact. Adam regained control of himself long enough to set Jeff down on his own two feet and get their shirts off without ripping them to shreds. That control quickly slipped away again though, and soon Adam was using his fangs to scrape Jeff's neck.

"Oh fuck," Jeff moaned, his legs buckling when he felt Adam lick and suck on the blood he had drawn. He sank his own fangs into Adam's shoulder, his mouth filling with Adam's own blood. He could feel Adam struggling with their jeans and he reached down to help him out, getting more and more clouded with desire by the seond.

"Really wish we had more time for this," Adam muttered as they got their jeans down and he got Jeff's legs wrapped around his waist again.

Jeff nodded. He did to. He would much rather do this for the rest of the night than stop and have to worry about the whole Kurt thing again. "I guess we'll just have to make sure we don't get killed so we can do it afterwards," he said.

Adam grinned. "I like the way you think." He wiped some of the blood off his shoulder and smeared it around on his fingers. He quickly inserted two fingers into Jeff's entrance, scissoring them and probing Jeff's prostate just a little. Jeff let out a whine and pulled Adam closer to him. He needed Adam so badly at the moment that it actually caused his cock to ache really badly. Adam continued prepping Jeff for just a little bit longer, pulling his fingers out and slamming his cock in when he thought the younger vampire was getting too close to going over.

Both Jeff and Adam groaned loudly, probably attracting way too much attention to themselves. They really didn't give a shit though. Jeff kissed Adam sloppily, loving the way the blonde felt inside of him. It didn't hurt or make him scream in a bad way like it had the night he had lost his virginity. This was what was meant to be. He couldn't really explain why he felt that way but he did. "Addy," he moaned, clinging to his sire as he was fucked hard. His back was getting all scraped up by the tree, but he really didn't give a shit. The pain was actually adding to his pleasure.

"Jeff," Adam groaned, burying his face into the crook of his neck. He grabbed on to Jeff's cock and began stroking it as fast as he could. Jeff moaned loudly, his orgasm rocking his whole body as Adam's nails scratctched his dick just a tiny bit. Adam came just seconds after, his cold dead seed filling Jeff completely. They both just stood there for a moment, taking unnecessary breaths. Then they heard a whole bunch of catcalls and realized that the other vampires had been watching them.

"Perverts," Jeff said, blushing and hiding behind Adam.

Adam just chuckled and shook his head. "You'll get used to it after awhile."

"This always happened?"

"It does about eighty percent of the time. I think we're all too close for our good. It's a little weird, I'll admit that."

Jeff laughed. "I guess as long as you guys admit the weirdness of it, it's a little bit okay."

"Yeah." Adam and Jeff put their clothes back on. "Come on," Adam said. "Let's go eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stared at the two creatures in front of him. He had sought them out on purpose, knowing that they were good members to add to his army. He needed to gather members quickly because the Ministry would find him sooner rather than later. They wanted this long time war to end just as badly as he did. The need to settle it once and for all...it was driving Kurt crazy. He wanted the Ministry to be dead and he wanted the power they possessed to control the world and make it how it used to be...only this time he would be the supreme ruler of everything.

"You know what I want out of this," the first creature said. He had lost one of his main men, but that didn't seem to be bothering him at the moment. He looked much more interested in what Kurt had to offer him. "Is that something you'll be willing to help me with?"

"As long as you help me, you can have that stupid human," Kurt replied. "I have no objection about it." He looked at both creatures. "But just remember who's in charge here. If you two cause me problems--"

"We won't," the second one said. "We've got no reason to defy you."

"Okay then," Kurt said. He stuck out his hand. "I guess we have a deal then."

Randy and Ted exchanged a look before Randy shook Kurt's hands. "Yeah," Randy said. "I guess we do."


	18. Chapter 18

Matt tried not to let his nervousness show. It had been about an hour since Jeff and the other vampires had gone off hunting about an hour ago and he wanted them to be back already. He didn't like the thought of Jeff being out without him while Kurt was plotting to kill everyone. It just went against every instinct he had as a protective big brother.

Phil sighed and pulled Matt down to the bed with him by the hand. "Honey, he'll be fine," he said in his most reassuring voice, wrapping his arms around the distressed older man. "Those other bloodsuckers aren't going to let anything happen to him."

"But what if they fail?" Matt asked, expressing his fears for the first time since Jeff had left. The only person he had ever relied on taking care of Jeff besides from himself was their dad, and he was dead.

"They won't," Phil said immediately.

"You don't believe that."

"Would you stop that? Don't twist what I say around to suit your worrying needs." Phil kissed Matt's neck. "I've been fighting vampires and demons for a long time now and I've never really come across any like the ones Jeff has gotten involved with. As much as I really hate to admit it, they are...well, somewhat humanlike still."

Matt patted Phil on the leg. He knew how hard it was for his lover to admit something like that. When Phil had been much younger, his whole family had been turned by vampires, so that had left him with a real hatred for the creatures. "I know you're not happy with this whole thing, but can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Yeah," Phil said, sounding a bit apprehensive.

"Assuming that we live through this--and that might be a big if at this point--would you be willing to at least try to not look at Jeff like you want to drive a stake through his heart?"

Phil sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He chewed on his lip ring. "Matt? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"If we live through this, what do you expect is going to happen with this whole thing? I mean, you're a hunter and Jeff's a vampire. As much as he loves you and probably wants to be with you, he's also going to want to stay with his vampire family. I mean, he's one of them now, and what if they don't want to stay near you and me?"

Matt looked down at his legs. He hadn't really thought about that. What he had been hoping was that by some miracle, they would survive this whole Ministry/Kurt thing and then he and Phil could settle down together and Jeff and the vampires could either settle down with them or at least settle somewhere nearby. But it wasn't something he had dared to express out loud yet. Traveling around and hunting was all Phil knew, so it could take him awhile to come around to the idea of settling in one place. As for the other vamps, he couldn't really dare to assume to know what they wanted or what they planned to do. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said with a sigh.

Phil kissed Matt's neck again. "And then there's other hunters out there that might not be as understanding as we are. Some people just kill bloodsuckers on sight and don't wait for explanations on why they're different from other ones."

"I know that, okay?" Matt said. He turned so he and Phil were looking at each other face to face. "But I can't deal with all that right now. I got to focus on helping us all get through this fucked up situation first before I deal with the other complicated stuff."

"Yeah, I guess I should do that too." Phil ran his hand through his dark hair. "Honestly Matt, do you trust the Ministry? I mean, they're worse than any normal demon or bloodsucker could ever be. They've killed millions of people over the years and we could just be more names that are going to be added to that list."

Matt shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know what to think when it comes to them anymore. I mean, sometimes I have the feeling that they'll kill us right after this is over, but other times I honestly believe they'll just let us go our way when this is all said and done. So it could go either way at this point."

"That's not very comforting," Phil said, almost chuckling. "I hope you know that."

Matt shrugged. "I know, but it's the truth. And the truth sucks a whole lot of monkey balls sometimes."

A very high pitched cackle just about made both of them have a heart attack. Daffney rolled out from under the bed and stared at them, still laughing her fucking ass off. Matt and Phil just stared at her, neither of them knowing what to say or do. Finally, when she showed no signs of stopping any time soon, they got off the bed and quickly exited the room.

"Holy shit," Phil said, holding on to Matt's hand as tightly as he could as they got as far away from the room as possible. "I didn't even know she was in there!"

"Neither did I," Matt admitted. He was tempted to look back but he didn't. That just didn't seem to be a very safe idea. "I think she's actually the creepiest member of the entire Ministry."

"Yeah, she's freaky," Phil agreed. "Very fucking freaky."

As they were heading downstairs to get with some of the slightly less insane people, Jeff and the other vampires came back. Jeff looked unharmed and he was hanging off Adam that made Matt raise his eyebrows and Phil smirk. "Hey Matty," Jeff said cheerfully, completely oblivious to the looks he was getting.

"Hey Jeffro," Matt said. "Are you guys good to go now?"

"Yup," Jeff said, nodding happily. "I am." He looked at Adam. "You good?"

"Yeah, but I'd be better if Jay hadn't insisted on singing the entire way home," Adam muttered.

Jay looked insulted. "Is there something wrong with my singing?"

"Yeah, you suck at it," Chris blurted out. That earned him a nice hard slap from his lover. "OW! Jay, what the hell man? That hurt!"

Trish and Amy giggled as Jay just kept hitting Chris over and over again.

Gangrel pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Oh the things I put up with..."

"Yo, assholes!" Cooper said, waving his hand to show that he wanted them to follow him. "Come on, Mark and the witches wants you guys to see something."

"Hey!" Jeff whined. "I'm not an asshole."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Would you just come on? We don't have all night here."

Matt patted Jeff on the shoulder and led the others in the following of Cooper. He led them into the dining room where everyone else was (even Daffney...how she got downstairs without without being seen, Matt didn't want to know). On the dining room table was a bowl full of a weird, neon blue mist thing. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It's something that will let us see what's Kurt's up to," Mickie explained. "Think of it as a hidden camera."

"But it won't last for long," Mark added. "It was hard enough to get this to work...Kurt could do something to make us lose this."

"That bastard," Matt muttered, moving closer to the table so he could look into the bowl. He saw Kurt standing in the middle of a field, surrounded by a whole bunch of demons and vampries. "Holy shit, he recruits fast," he said.

"Yeah," James said. "I'll never understand that. The bastard is such a fuckface. Who in their right mind would want to work for him?"

"Uh....a lot of things apparently," Ashley said, nervously holding on to Maria's hand. "I never really...uh oh."

"What--oh shit," Phil said.

Matt saw what they were talking about. Randy was there. That son of a bitch had joined up with Kurt. That didn't worry him though. In fact, he was actually happy about it. _Finally...no more games and no more running. I finally am going to get a chance to really kill him. _


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay people, listen up," Mark said, not caring that over half of the room actually consisted of demons and vampires, which technically meant that they weren't people. Usually he never had the patience to deal with those technicalities, but tonight, there was no time to worry about them. "We're leaving in five minutes. Kurt recruits quickly, and the odds are that by the time we get to him, he'll already have us outnumbered.

"Oh that's just great," Sandman muttered under his breath sarcastically. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear right now."

Mark ignored him (which took just about all the willpower he possessed because of his current foul mood) and looked at James. "We have to make sure Kurt doesn't avoid us," he said as the others started going and grabbing weapons. "I'm not letting him drag this out like he did the first time around."

James nodded. "Yeah, fighting with him for another thousand years doesn't sound fun. I'd much rather rip out his spine and guts and all that shit and then beat Glenn with them."

Glenn looked up at him in shock. "What the fuck did I ever do to you, you bastard?"

James just shrugged. "You're here. Isn't that enough?"

"You fucking asshole. How about I come over there and--"

"Would you two shut your fucking mouths?" Mark growled. "I'm not listening to this bullshit right now!" He cracked his knuckles together and stared at the others, who were at least doing what he had instructed them to do. What was ironic about this whole thing was that if any of them managed to live through this, he would more than likely cross paths with them again and there was very little doubt in his mind that none of those encounters would be friendly. _Then again, this whole thing isn't exactly making us all want to be best friends. They all want me dead because I'm "evil" and I want them all dead because they are some of the most annoying people I have ever met. And that's saying something, considering the fact that I've lived with James for so long._

"James," Daffney said, putting on a nice little pout because with it, she usually got whatever she wanted. "After this is over--"

"What part of we're letting Jeff go did you not get the first time?" James asked. He didn't ask it in a mean way, but his tone showed that he was getting a little irritated with the constant badgering.

Daffney let out a whine that almost turned into a shriek. "James! That's not fair!"

"Yeah I know, but that's the way it is," James replied. "So deal with it."

Daffney scowled and stormed away to go stand by Cooper and Connor. James groaned and rubbed his temples. "She's not going to be talking to me for a week," he announced.

"Consider yourself lucky then," Mark muttered. Daffney was one of the few people he liked, but that didn't mean that he didn't find her irritating as hell sometimes. He sighed impatiently before shaking his head. "Okay, that's it," he announced loudly. "Time's up, let's go!"

"But it's only been two minutes," Kelly pointed out.

Mark glared at her until she squeaked and hid behind Gail and Mickie. "Five minutes is up when I say its up," he told her. "And if you have a problem with that, that's just too fucking bad. Understand?"

She quickly nodded. He looked at the others. "Anyone else got a problem with my sense of time?"

Everyone shook their head. "Good," he said. "Now let's get this fucking show on the road people."

The weapons were quickly gathered up and Mark, James, Glenn, Connor and Cooper found themselves being grabbed by lots of hands. "Aw, I'm loved!" James gushed just to be weird.

"Dad that's gross," Cooper said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't talk like that."

"Yeah Daddy," Connor agreed. "You sound icky!"

Mark agreed with the boys, but he wasn't going to say it at the moment. Time was wasting. Knowing the others would follow if he took the lead, he made himself float and then practically shoot out of the house like a rocket. Gangrel, Chris, Jay, Ashley, Maria and Sandman (who were the ones hanging on to him) let out screams of fright. He ignored them of course. It wasn't like he gave a shit about them. He had a Kurt to hunt down. Tapping into his powers, he began reaching out and seeing if he could feel Kurt's presence somewhere nearby. He couldn't feel it though, which really wasn't all that surprising. Kurt had to know that they would try that and had to have taken means to protect himself. So Mark changed his tactics and began seeing if he could sense a rise of anything supernatural that wasn't him and the current group he was traveling with. That he was able to sense that at least a little bit. _It has to be Kurt's army. It has to be. Because if it's not, I might choke a random bitch._

So, with the fate of a random bitch riding on what was about to be found, Mark began going the direction he could sense what was possibly Kurt's army. It was quite a bit a ways away, but with the way they were traveling, it would only take about five to ten minutes to reach their destination.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Maria moaned misearably.

"You throw up on me, I will stop just to kill you," Mark growled. "I'm not even joking right now."

"Mother fucker, leave the fucking girl alone!" Sandman snarled. "You don't need to threaten her."

Mark just grunted and saw what he was looking for. Kurt had gathered his army up and it appeared that they were talking strategy. Going on previous experience, he dropped everyone he was carrying and braced himself. James was yelling at something but he didn't hear it. He was planning on going straight forward and snatching Kurt and killing him before he knew what happened. Unfortunately, that's not actually what happened. He hit a protective barrier and almost went all the way through it, but then it sling shotted him back and he found himself being hurled backwards. _Mother fucking son of a bitch..._

"Mark!" James yelled.

The next thing Mark knew, he flew right into somebody and they both went crashing to the ground. "Okay ow!" Mark groaned. He looked up to see that he had crashed into James, Rey, Evan, Trish, Amy and Rob. "You okay?" he asked James.

"I think so," James grunted. "You could stand to lose a little weight though."

Mark glared at him. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Well--"

"Oh go fuck yourself James."

"Oh fuck," Rey said as Ashley pulled him up to his feet. "That hurt like hell."

"I bet it did," Ashley said sympathetically. She seemed to be favoring her ankle a little bit. "I--oh fuck."

Mark frowned because she wasn't looking ahead to where he had seen Kurt and the other demons. So he looked back to where she was looking and groaned. The group he had seen with Kurt wasn't the only ones he had under his control. Demons he hadn't seen since the old days were coming at them and they did not look happy. _I'd be pissed too though if I had been banished to another fuking dimension for thousands of years._

"Hey Mark!" Kurt shouted. He was somewhere behind the demons Mark had seen him with in the first place (who were now also coming towards them). "I found some old friends of mine in the recruiting process. And you want to know what? They still don't like you!"

"That fucking little son of a bitch," Glenn growled. "That stupid fucking little bastard."

"Uh....I hate to be the one to point this out, but we're outnumbered by a very fucking large number," Adam said. He, along with Matt, was doing his best to shield Jeff away from all of this.

James grabbed Mark by the arm and pulled him close so he could whisper into his ear. "Go get Kurt right now and leave the rest of these bastards to us."

Mark frowned. "James you--"

"I know, I was supposed to come with you," James said impatiently. "And I'll catch up if the fight seems to start going in our favor somehow. But the boys..."

Mark nodded. He knew James didn't want to leave the boys on their own. It was mostly the older demons that Connor and Cooper could run into trouble with. They were the ones (besides Kurt of course) that could really potentially the demon members of the Ministry. "Fine," he said. "I'll go. But if you fucking die on me, I will kick your ass."

"Sounds like a plan," James said eagerly. "I can't wait."

Rolling his eyes, Mark gave James a quick kiss and was airbourne once again. It was time to settle this shit with Kurt once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

Adam growled and shifted into full vampire face. This was so beyond not good that it wasn't even funny. They were completely and totally outnumbered. "Please tell me that someone has a bright idea," he said. "Please, I'm fucking begging you to tell me that we have some sort of bright idea."

"I've got an idea," James said. "How about you quit bitching for five seconds and just get to fighting? How's that for a fucking idea?"

"I seriously hate you guys so much right now," Rob told the remaining members of the Ministry. "You're about to get us killed."

"Well it's not like our chances of living are that much better than yours," Cooper snapped.

"Uh, I hate to break this to you, but yes they fucking are!" Sandman snapped back. "Don't tell me you've fucking forgot just who the hell you are!"

"Guys, can we save the arguing for later?" Glenn asked. "We really don't have time for this."

"Yeah sure, whatever," James muttered. He looked at Connor, Cooper and Glenn before the four of them charged at the demons behind them. Everyone else spread out a little bit so they wouldn't hit each other with their own weapons before charging at the rest of the demons. Adam swung his sword as hard as he could, managing to decapitate two demons at once in the process. He ducked as another demon swung a mace at his head and stabbed it right in the gut. _Well at least I'm off to a good start._

"Okay I know we agreed to a fight, but this is ridiculous!" Jay shouted. He and Chris were standing back to back, killing anything that came within reach of them. "I did not sign up for this kind of bullshit!"

"Well it's not going to do any good to bitch about it now!" Gangrel informed him. He, Trish and Rey were fighting near Gail, Mickie and Kelly, who were chanting and casting spells as fast as they possibly could.

"Amy!" Trish shouted. "Amy!"

Adam risked a quick look around as he continued to fight. Amy was fighting over near Evan, Ashley and Maria. "She's fine Trish!" he yelled. _For now anyway._

"Is this a bad time to mention that I've never been in an actual fight before?" Jeff asked suddenly.

Adam looked over at Jeff as he drove the end of his sword into a demon's skull. Jeff was swinging a battle axe wildly, sloppily hacking things into pieces. It was pretty obvious he had no idea what the hell he was doing. "Honestly Jeff, it kind of is," Adam admitted. "Maybe if you said something earlier---JEFF LOOK OUT!"

A hell hound leapt at that moment and pounced on Jeff. Jeff went crashing to the ground at the same time Adam rushed over there to help him. Adam grabbed the snarling creature and snapped its neck without any hesitation. He tossed the carcass aside before helping Jeff up to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Jeff nodded. His shirt was torn in two places and he had bite marks on his hands. He was definitely shaken up by that attack.

Adam picked up Jeff's axe and handed it back to him. "Stay close to me," he ordered. "If something you can't handle, you let me take care of it, alright?" He knew that he was taking a huge risk on his own life by focusing more on Jeff, but he didn't care. As long as Jeff made it through this, then he was okay with not doing the same.

"What about Matty?" Jeff asked. He swung his axe and buried the blade of it into the skull of a purple demon that had horns. "I don't see him!"

Adam looked around as best he could as he fought off the demons coming at him. He couldn't see Matt either. Matt, Phil, Raven and Daffney were the ones that had gotten lost in all the chaos. "We'll find him," Adam assured Jeff. "And we'll protect him. Alright?"

"Okay Addy."

XXXXXXXX

Cooper swore loudly as he ducked and rolled away from the tentacle that came flying at his head. He had only been a kid when the other original demons had died out or got banished, so he had forgotten how big they actually were. "Damn it to hell!" he shouted as he was once again forced to duck and roll. "How the fuck do we kill these things?"

"You gotta rip out their hearts!" James replied. He and Glenn were dodging around and slowly but surely making their way towards the other demon's chests. They had obviously fought these things before.

Cooper sighed. James made it sound like that was a fucking easy thing to do. The tentacles on the thing in front of him were the size of his body and it had a mouth big enough to swallow him whole. _This all better be worth it in the end,_ he thought unhappily. _We better fucking win this stupid fight or I'm going to be so pissed._

"LET ME GO!" Connor shrieked as one of the tentacles grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up into the air. "BAD DEMON! YOU LET GO RIGHT NOW!"

"It's not a dog numb nuts!" Cooper yelled as he frantically started trying to get to his little brother. "It's not going to put you down just because you told it too!"

Connor either didn't hear him or he just plain wasn't listening (the latter was the more likely of the two). Whichever the case may have been, he was stabbing and clawing at the tentacle that was holding him. Cooper finally managed to get close enough to the demon to jump on it and punch a hole right in its chest. He immediately wished he hadn't done that though because it felt like he had just stuck his hand into a giant thing of cottage chese. "Oh fucking shit, this is disgusting!" he said unhappily as he ripped the demon's heart out.

The demon fell over dead and Connor was dropped down to the ground. "Take that you meanie!" he shouted childishly.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Meanie? Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Uh huh," Connor said with a nod. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, not with that I don't." Cooper pointed to another one of those demons. "Now THAT is what I have a problem with."

"You want to kill it?"

"No, I want to have a tea party with it."

Connor frowned. "I don't like tea though."

Cooper smacked him upside the head. "I was being sarcastic you dope! Of course I want to kill it!"

"Oh. Well let's do it then."

XXXXXXX

Mark looked around. He had chased Kurt all the way down the field and now they were in a forrest that had so many trees that it was nearly impossible to move around normally. "This is getting ridiculous Kurt," he said irritably. "I know you're a big pussy, but is it really necessary for you to keep hiding like this?"

"No," Kurt said, reappearing just a few feet ahead of Mark. "I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't get interrupted."

Mark snorted. "Yeah right. You're scared of me. You've always had been." He didn't give Kurt a chance to even begin to defend himself. He just attempted to hit the bastard with a spell that would have blown him to bits and pieces. Unfortunately, Kurt dodged out of the way and the spell ended up hitting a tree that was right behind him. The pieces of the tree went everywhere, and it would have been quite the sight to see if Mark would have had time to look at it. But just as he was about to fire another spell in Kurt's direction, he was grabbed from behind and tossed in the air violently. He hit another tree so hard that he went through it and landed on his arm really badly.

"Oh Marky," Kurt said with a laugh. "Did you really think I would let myself be alone?"

Mark looked up and saw that it was a troll that threw him. _Oh fuck, this is not good._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of screaming caught James's attention. Normally it caused him feelings of happiness, but today was an exception. He turned around just in time to see a troll swinging a club and hitting Maria and Ashley with it. The blow took them off their feet and if it didn't kill them, then he would bow down before them.

"Oh great," Glenn muttered. "What is it with Kurt and those damn trolls?"

James didn't know, and he didn't care to find out. All he knew was that Kurt had to have at least one troll with him at the moment. And that meant Mark was outnumbered and in trouble. "Watch the boys," he ordered. "I'm going to see if Mark's okay."

"Oh come on James! We could really use your help here!"

"I won't be long," James assured him as he took off. He just needed to get rid of any unfair advantages Kurt could possibly have over his Marky.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt could barely concentrate on what was going on around him. He knew that Adam had Jeff with him and he knew that Phil was fighting right by his side, but that was about it. He had one goal on his mind at the moment: get to Randy and kill him. He wanted that so badly that it was completely consuming him. Randy had caused him to leave home for Jeff's safety, which made him not be there for Jeff when he needed to be. Jeff had seen their dad die, gotten tortured and then had been turned into a vampire. Matt didn't know for sure if he could have prevented any of that from happening, but he did know that he could have at least made some sort of a difference.

"Matt!" Phil yelled. He cut off a demon's head and then buried the blade of his battle axe into the face of a hell hound that had been lunging at him. "Matt! Would you wait a second and let me back you up here?"

"No time to wait!" Matt replied. He was hitting and kicking and fighting with every ounce of strength and determination he had. He could see Randy up ahead and for the moment, the bastard was still in human form. The bastard also seemed to be directing every single demon he could get to towards Matt. "Get your ass over here and fight me!"

Randy looked at him and smirked. "Aw, is Matty angry?" He looked at Ted and said something that Matt couldn't possibly hear over all the chaos. But it didn't take long for him to find out what was probably said. Almost faster than he could react, Ted was lunging at him, changing into wolf form in mid-air. Acting on pure instinct, Matt got out of the way as fast as he could. Discarding his sword (but keeping the knife he had in his other hand), he reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun that had the silver bullets in it. As soon as Ted hit the ground, Matt fired the gun twice. The first shot hit Ted in the shoulder and the second struck the werewolf right between the eyes.

"Matt look out!" Phil yelled.

Matt turned around just in time to get knocked on his ass by Randy (who had just changed into wolf form himself). The force of him falling to the ground caused him to drop the gun. _Oh fuck, this is not good at all_, he thought to himself as he put his hands on Randy's neck and did everything he could to prevent Randy from sinking his teeth into him. It wasn't an easy thing to do because Randy was a lot stronger in wolf form and he seemed bound and determined to bite. _Must get him off of me,_ Matt thought as he tried to shoved Randy away. _Must get to the gun..._

"Get off of him!" Phil shouted at Randy. He grabbed the gun off the ground and tried to shoot Randy. Randy was too quick for him though. Randy was off Matt and dodging the bullets, snapping and snarling angrily. Matt rolled over to his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. He could still smell Randy's putrid, warm breath even though the damn wolf wasn't on him anymore, and it still made him sick to his stomach. "Careful with the shots," he warned Phil. "If we have to stop and reload that thing..."

"I know I know," Phil said as he tried to get a clear shot at Randy. "He'll rip my throat out and make you into his bitch. I get it damn it."

Matt could think of a couple of replies to that, but he just kept his mouth shut and killed a couple of demons that came near him. Randy was getting lost in the chaos and while Matt was looking for him, he saw some of the stuff going on around him. Mickie and Gail were standing back to back, casting spells to kill the demons as fast as they could. Kelly's lifeless body was laying not too far away from them. Maria and Ashley were dead too, and it almost seemed like Rob would soon be joining them because he was bleeding heavily from a stomach wound. Despite that though, he was still fighting as hard as he could. Sandman was also fighting with everything he had, even though it didn't appear that his left arm was completely attached to his body anymore.

"Matty!" Jeff shouted. He and Adam were fighting side by side with Jay and Gangrel. "Matty come here!"

"Hold on Jeff!" Matt replied. He was still looking around for Randy.

"Matty!" Jeff shouted again. "Please Matty, come here!"

"Matt, get your fucking ass over here!" Adam barked.

Matt just ignored him. He kept looking around for Randy, getting more and more anxious to find him. When he finally did manage to spot Orton, there was a loud explosion that knocked him down on his ass. The source of the explosion or which direction it came from, he didn't know. What he did know was that it disoriented him and made his ears ring like a mother fucker. _Fuck this sucks,_ he thought as he began pushing himself back up to his feet.

Because of the fact that his ears were still ringing, he barely heard his name being screamed. He tried to locate the sound of the screaming, but before he could fully do that, he found himself being shoved violently by Phil. He stumbled and nearly lost his balance, and then he heard Phil scream in pain. It took him a moment to comprehend what had just happened, but when it did process in his brain, it just about rattled him to his very core.

Randy has his teeth sunk into Phil's arm. Since it was the arm that had been holding the gun, it had been dropped and Phil couldn't get bent down to pick it up. Without even thinking, Matt sprang forward, grabbing the gun and putting a silver bullet right in Randy's heart. Randy died instantly, and Phil quickly pulled his arm free from the werewolf's mouth.

"Oh God," Matt muttered. He immediately began trying to put pressure on the wound. This was really bad. Randy had obviously been trying to bite him, but had gotten Phil instead because Phil had pushed him out of the way. "Why did you....Phil..."

"I couldn't let him get you," Phil said quietly. His face was white with pain. Or maybe it was white because he was realzing what this meant. Even with Randy dead, it didn't change the fact that he was a werewolf now. And just like being a vampire, there was no cure for being a werewolf.

"You shouldn't have done that," Matt told him. "It should have been me."

Phil shook his head. "No. No way. It's what that bastard wanted." He looked at the gun Matt was still holding. "You know what you should do with that."

Matt flinched. He didn't need to ask what Phil was talking about. "No," he said, putting the gun away. "Never."

"I'll be hunted," Phil warned him. "And I might hurt you."

"I'll protect you," Matt swore. "And if I have to, I'll become a werewolf too."

"You can't--"

"Hey! Love birds! Save the romantic crap for later and get to fighting!" Adam yelled.

Matt sighed. "We'll talk about this later," he told Phil.

"Assuming we live?"

"Assuming we live."

XXXXXX

"This isn't exactly going well," Gail stated.

Mickie just nodded in agreement. Kelly had gotten her throat ripped out by a hell hound, so now it was just the two of them handling the magic front. They were doing the best they could, but it was only going to be a matter of time before they drained themselves completely and then they were going to be fucked. _We need a plan,_ she thought to herself as she looked around. Besides from Kelly, Maria and Ashley, Rob had finally died from the blood loss. The others were all bloody and battered, and if someone didn't end this quickly, they were all going to die too.

"Witches!" Cooper yelled. He was making his way over to them. "You getting sick of this shit?"

"I was sick of it before it even started," Mickie replied as she set a demon on fire. "So "sick" doesn't begin to describe how I feel now."

"You think you got enough juice for one big spell?"

Mickie looked at Gail, who shrugged. "Probably," Gail said. "What do you want us to do?"

Cooper just grinned. "Just follow my lead. This should work."

Mickie didn't like the fact that he said should, but she didn't have time to worry about it. She had no ideas of her own, so she was willing to go with Cooper's. _I hope this works, or we're majorly fucked._

XXXXXXX

Mark hated trolls with violent passion. He really did. "Son of a fucking bitch!" he yelled as he dodged the club that the troll was attempting to squash him with. His one arm was still hurting him, so he didn't have the full use of it that he needed. Kurt was still around somewhere, watching what was happening and laughing about it. It was enough to make Mark's blood boil. Nobody laughed at his expense and got away with it.

The troll swung the club down again and he once again dodged it. This time though he stepped on top of the club when it was still on the ground and used it to launch himself up at the troll. He grabbed a hold of the troll's shoulder with one hand and tried to reach into his pocket and pull out a knife to stab the troll in the neck with the other one. But the troll grabbed him before he could get to the stabbing and began trying to crush him with its hand. _Must do spell...kill this son of a bitch...damn it, I can't fucking breathe..._

Just when Mark was about to do something to save his ass, James came out of nowhere and drove two knives into either side of the troll's neck. That caused the troll to drop Mark, and Mark moved the hell out of the way so he didn't get squashed when the troll fell down. Kurt was already on the run and Mark immediately began chasing after him. There was no way in hell this bastard was going to get away from him. This was ending now.

Mark managed to grab on to the back of Kurt's shirt and tackled him down to the ground. He began hitting the other demon as hard as he could, cursing as Kurt managed to roll him over and start hitting back. They began rolling all over the ground, getting leaves and branches stuck all over their clothes. "This world is going to be mine Mark," Kurt growled. "You hear me you son of a bitch? Mine!"

"Oh get over yourself," Mark growled back. "You failed last time you tried this shit and you're going to fail this time."

Kurt just snarled and jacked him really good in the jaw. Mark instinctively put his foot up on Kurt's chest and kicked him up. Kurt went flying back and landed right in James's waiting arms. Before he could try to slip free, James punched a hole right through Kurt's back and pulled out his withered black heart. "Catch!" James said, throwing the heart at Mark before punching another hole in Kurt's back and yanking out his spine.

Mark caught the heart and immediately threw it down so he could stomp on it. "We need to cut him up and burn him," he said. "We gotta make sure he can't come back.

James gave Mark a salute. "Aye aye--" A loud explosion from the distance cut him off. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know," Mark said. "Let's check it out."

So that's what they did (bringing Kurt's body along so they didn't lose it). The explosion turned out to be where the others had been fighting at. There were demon corpses everywhere and right in the middle of the mess was Cooper. He was holding up Mickie and Gail, who appeared to be almost drained of their powers completely. "What happened?" Mark asked.

"Cooper and the witches made boom boom spell!" Connor said excitedly. He began jumping around from body to body, clapping his hands and squealing in delight.

James looked at Cooper. "Well?"

"Connor pretty much covered it," Cooper replied. He looked at the others. "You guys okay?"

The vampires and remaining demon hunters looked at each other. None of them spoke at first. Then finally Sandman summarized his feelings in four words.

"I need a beer."


	22. Chapter 22

It took awhile for Sandman to actually get his beer. They had to grab the people who had died in the fight and then haul ass to Mickie and Gail's because the sun was starting to come up and the vampires didn't want to end up as barbeque. Then while Glenn patched up Raven and Daffney, Mickie and Gail worked on everyone else. Sandman's arm was hanging so loosely from his body that Gail had to brew up three things of healing potion for him just so the arm could be reattached instead of amputated completely. Rey's knee had been injured and even after the witches had done their magic, he was still limping. Whether that limp was permanent or not remained to be seen.

"Man, there goes my running days," Rey muttered, looking at the propped up and ice covered limb.

"Forget your running days," Sandman said as he drank the beer that he had finally been given. "What about my baseball career? I don't think I can swing a bat with this arm now!" He shook his head. "Fucking demons," he muttered.

Matt tried to tune all of this out as he watched Mickie and Gail work on Phil. They were trying to find a way to reverse the whole werewolf thing, but it was really just a useless attempt to make Phil feel better. It didn't seem to be working though, because Phil was getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"So is the Ministry actually leaving any time soon?" Evan asked nervously. He was snuggled up next to Rey like the older man was his teddy bear or something. "I mean....we don't have to fight them now too, right?"

"Well if we do, we're fucked," Sandman said bluntly. "None of us are in any condition to even think about taking them on."

"Well I'm fucked already, so bring them on," Phil muttered darkly.

Matt sighed. "Don't talk like that Phil. You are not fucked."

"Yeah," Sandman agreed. "You're wolfed. There's a difference."

Mickie picked up a shoe and chucked it at Sandman's head as Phil got up and left the room. "Did you have to say that?" she asked angrily. "Was that necessary?"

Sandman tried to look innocent. "I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to lighten the mood!"

Rey gave Matt a serious look. "When you catch up with him, tell him that we still love him and don't want to hurt him. I don't think he'll believe us unless he hears it from you first."

Matt nodded and then went after Phil. He already knew that Phil was thinking about himself the same way they had regarded werewolfs in the past: viscious beasts that went on a killing rampage every time there was a full moon outside. And it wasn't like that was totally wrong. He and Phil had both seen enough werewolfs during a full moon to know that there was a legitimate reason to fear werewolfs. But he was going to find a way for this to be different for Phil. If Jeff and his new little friends could be vampires without being complete monsters, that meant there had to be a way for them to control the beast that now lived inside his lover.

He found Phil standing on the back porch, staring off into space. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and hugged him tightly. Phil rested his head back against Matt's shoulder, still refusing to make any eye contact. "You know, when those vampires killed my family, they turned my sister into one of them," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Matt frowned. He had never been told that before. He had only been told that Phil's family had been killed.

Phil finally looked up at Matt. "I never told anyone that," he confessed. "Rob didn't even know and he trained me to become a hunter. I came home that night and found everyone dead except for her. I thought it was a miracle. And then she tried to bite me..." His voice trailed off and he shuddered. "I didn't mean to kill her that night. I just....I....it's all still a blur Matt. I don't even remember how I dusted her. I think I've blocked it out."

Matt hugged him tighter. "Maybe that's for the best," he said gently.

"Maybe...but I swore to myself that I would never let something like that to happen to me," Phil said. He stepped away from Matt and then turned around so that they were facing each other. "My worst nightmare used to be that I was going to get turned into a vampire. Now I'm terrified of what I could do to someone when I'm the wolf."

Matt sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone."

"You can't--"

"Oh hell yes I can," Matt said before Phil could finish that sentence. "I'll dope you up and put you in a cage if I have to damn it. You're my Phil and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Phil almost smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. I mean it." Matt gently kissed Phil's lips. "Rey and the others don't hate you. They wanted to make sure that you knew that. This whole thing...we'll figure this out." He kissed Phil again. "I was thinking...maybe you and I should take a break from the demon hunting thing. It doesn't have to be a permanent thing, but I know I need a break and I think you're long overdue for one too."

Phil sighed. "I guess..." He rested his forehead up against Matt's. "Fuck, I'm so fucking scared Matt. I feel like I'm about to have panic attack or something."

Matt quickly pulled Phil back into his arms and held him tightly. "It's going to be okay," he assured his shaking lover. "It's going to be okay." _I don't know exactly how I'm going to convince you of that yet, but damn it, I will find a way to do it._

......

Jeff rubbed his eyes as he stared sleepily at James. He had been going to lay down with Adam when James had come along and stolen him away. Adam had gotten pissed and had tried to get him back, but James had pushed him down a flight of stairs and bought himself enough time to lock Jeff in room with him. Jeff knew he should be nervous as hell about what James could possibly want with him, but he was so exhausted from the battle that he was finding that nearly impossible to do. _I'll scream if he tries to kill or rape me_, Jeff decided. _That sounds good to me._

"So," James said, leaning against the door so Adam couldn't break it down. "There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about for awhile now."

"Okay," Jeff said slowly. He eyed James carefully. Even after everything that had happened, he still didn't trust the guy much at all.

"I just wanted to tell you that I didn't kill your dad," James said. "And I didn't kill Karen either. Karen married Kurt because she didn't know what he was and then when she figured it out what he was, she bailed."

Jeff stared at James in shock. "Wait, so you're saying that Kurt killed them?"

"Well technically he sent a demon named Midieon to do it, but he was responsible for the whole thing. I was there that night trying to save your dad.....obviously it didn't work....and then Midieon tried to get you but Karen put herself in the way and the force it--"

"Okay okay," Jeff said quickly. He didn't want to hear anymore. For some reason, he believed what James was saying. He didn't know why he believed it, but he did. Could he be wrong in doing that? Yeah, maybe. But James didn't strike him as the type to deny killing someone. If James had been the one to do it, there was a good chance the demon would be rubbing it in his face right now.

James patted his shoulder. "I just figured you should know," he said with a shrug. "I don't really know why....maybe it was just because your dad and Karen amused me."

"Well uh....yay?" Jeff really didn't know what to say to that. He supposed that he should be grateful because that fact probably helped keep Gil and Karen alive. But still....

"See ya around Jeff," James said. It was hard to tell whether he meant that as a threat or not. He opened the door stepped out of the way just as Adam came charging in at full speed. Adam tried to skid to a halt but ended up crashing into the wall anyway.

"Addy!" Jeff said, quickly rushing to his sire's side. "You okay?"

"Ow," Adam muttered. "My head." He glared at James, who was leaving and laughing at the same time. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell me that he didn't kill my dad," Jeff told him. He began fussing over Adam's head. He didn't think Adam would bruise just from that but he wanted to check just to make sure.

"Oh. You believe him?"

Jeff shrugged. "Do you think he's the type to lie about murdering someone?"

"No," Adam admitted. "Not at all."

"That's what I thought too." Deciding that Adam wasn't going to get a bruise on top of his other bruises (which were already fading away), Jeff tried to stop with his fussing but Adam automatically pulled him closer so that their groins were touching. Jeff felt Adam's hardened member through his jeans and he let out a throaty growl. "Addy..."

"Remember when Gangrel said we should get our rest?" Adam whispered seductively. He had grabbed Jeff's ass and was squeezing the round cheeks firmly. "Well I say fuck that. I want to fuck you so hard that you see stars. I want to feel your tight heat choking my dick. I want to make you scream my name over and over and--"

"Jeff! You up here?"

Adam and Jeff both groaned. Matt had terrible fucking timing. "I'll see if I can get rid of him," Jeff said as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Adam. His cock had come to life from Adam's dirty talk and now he was sporting a massive hard on. _I don't really know how I can have a boner if I don't have blood pumping through my veins....hmmm, I should bring that up later after I get fucked._

Jeff opened up the door and poked his head out of it. Matt and Phil were just coming up the stairs. Phil had his head rested on Matt's shoulder and the two of them had an arm wrapped around each other. "What is it Matty?" Jeff asked, noticing that Matt and Phil actually looked really cute together. He didn't plan on admitting it out loud though; not unless Phil started being a little nicer to him anyway.

Matt shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just checking on you."

Jeff smiled a little bit. Despite the fact that Matt had just played the role of cockblocker, he appreciated the fact that his older brother gave a damn about where he was. "I'm fine Matty. Are you okay?"

Matt looked at Phil, who shrugged. "We're hanging in there," Matt said as he looked back over at Jeff. "We're going to get some sleep. You should probably do the same."

"Yeah sure," Jeff agreed, faking a yawn just to play along with the idea. "Nighty night Matty. I go sleepies now." He quickly closed the door before turning around to face Adam. Adam was smirking and Jeff just shook his head. "I swear, he's got radar or something," he muttered.

"Well he needs to put his radar to rest," Adam said as he walked over and locked the door. "Or it's going to be constantly going off and he's never going to get a moment's peace."

Jeff started to ask whether that was supposed to mean that the two of them were constantly going to be fucking, but got kissed by Adam before he could get the words out. They kissed each other hungrily as they began to stumble towards the bed. Just as they were attempting to fall on to it, Adam changed into his vampire visage and his fangs nipped Jeff's lower lip. Jeff hissed as his own blood filled his and Adam's mouth. Within seconds his own face had changed and he nipped Adam's lips in return. Their tongues duled ferociously, scraping against each other's fangs, filling their mouths with even more blood. Jeff ripped Adam's shirt open and clawed at the blonde's chest, leaving trails of blood in his wake.

Adam finally ripped his mouth away from Jeff's and kissed his way down to the younger vampire's throat. He licked the spot where Jeff's pulse used to be before sinking his fangs right into the sensitive, pale flesh. Jeff moaned and thrusted his hips up wildly. That had hurt but it felt so fucking good. "Do it again," he gasped. "Fuck Addy, do that again."

Adam obliged him by biting the other side of his neck. He groaned loudly, grinding his crotch up against Adam's as much as he could. Adam quickly removed his fangs and ripped open Jeff's shirt. Then he began kissing his way down the younger vampire's body, occassionally scraping his fangs across Jeff's cold flesh as he did so. His hands were working on removing Jeff's pants (Jeff didn't have any underwear on because Adam had told him that it was vampire law not to wear it and he had believed that). "Help me out here Jeff," he said. "These fucking things don't want to come off."

Jeff quickly arched his hips up and helped Adam discard of the pesky jeans. Adam smirked mischieviously before sinking his fangs right into the inside of Jeff's thigh. Jeff moaned wildly as jolts of extreme pleasure and pain coursed through his body. He moved his head from side to side, getting more worked up by the second. "Addy please!" he begged as he felt Adam sucking on the blood that was coming out of his thigh. "Adam fuck me. Please...."

Adam removed his mouth from Jeff's thigh and looked up at his childe with a wicked grin on his face. His lips and teeth were stained with Jeff's blood. He chuckled just a little bit before licking the blood off Jeff's thigh and then darting his tongue into Jeff's tight entrance. Jeff bit his lip as hard as he could, puncturing it and making it bleed like crazy. The pain from that only added to the pleasure he felt as Adam's tongue entered him again and probed him eagerly. He grabbed on to the bedsheets and just about ripped them to shreds. "Adam please fuck me oh fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!" Jeff begged wildly. It wasn't exactly his most dignified moment but he really didn't give a shit at the moment. He needed Adam inside him way too badly.

"Okay okay," Adam said, giving Jeff a cocky smirk. He positioned himself over Jeff and slammed into the younger vampire as far as he could go. Jeff did rip the sheets to shreds this time but he barely noticed that as Adam began thrusting in and out of him. "Oh fuck! Adddddy!" He clawed at Adam's back hard enough to draw blood and he wrapped his legs aroung his sire's waist.

"Fuck Jeff, you're so fucking tight," Adam growled. He scraped his fangs all over Jeff's neck, making Jeff whimper needily. "So fucking tight."

Jeff mewled helplessly and began moving his hips to meet Adam's thrusts. He felt his climax rapidly approaching and he couldn't stop it even if he wanted it too. "Adam--"

Adam grabbed Jeff's dick and jerked it roughly. Jeff looked into Adam's eyes and he could tell that the blonde was close to being done too. They both stared at each other for a split second before sinking their fangs into the other one's neck at the same time. If Jeff thought he had felt pleasure before, it was nothing compared to this. He didn't know whether he was screaming or growling; all he knew was that both he and Adam were extremely loud and there was a good chance that there was going to be a staking in Adam's future if Matt had overheard that.

Adam collapsed on top of Jeff and they both took some unneeded breaths as they held each other. "So uh....what do you think of being a vampire now?" Adam asked with a grin.

Jeff thought about it for a moment before grinning. "I think I can definitely get used to this."

**.....**

***Dances happily* It's done it's done! Will there be a sequel? Maybe...if I can come up with a plot. But first there's a different sequel that I have to get started on because it's way way WAY overdue.**


End file.
